LWA: Dianakko Week 2019!
by crazyringo
Summary: Dianakko Week is finally here! August 25-31st! Romance, humor, and so much more! Please read and review to your hearts content! Enjoy!
1. Day 1 - Star-Crossed Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**A/N: Hey guys, this will be my first time participating for Dianakko week! I'm very excited, and I hope that you all like the chapters as much as I do. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Missed Opportunity**

Being a Cavendish meant having a lot of privileges and responsibilities, most of which helped Diana be where she is today. Her education, her travels, meeting new people, etc. The young Cavendish experienced every little opportunity that life sent her way, and all of them were opportunities she didn't regret, at least that was until Diana met Akko.

Akko, who's more than just a friend.

Akko, who's currently her girlfriend.

And Diana was given the opportunity of a lifetime, which will bring her one step closer to her dream...

_**But, at what cost?**_

It was a really tough decision, and one that the heiress didn't want to make.

On one hand, she could stay with her girlfriend. She loved being around Akko, who'd brought nothing but joy to Diana's lonely, dreary life. The brunette brought excitement, laughter, and most importantly, love. Diana could stay and support her, and spend time with her. After all, time was something precious, and what better way to spend it than with someone she cared about?

On the other, there was her dream to become a successful doctor. Recently, as well as unexpectedly, Professor Finnelan had approached Diana to deliver good news to her top student. It was a chance to study abroad in America, and not just in any college, one of the top medical colleges in the US. They were interested in teaching Diana for the next six months to enhance her medical experience. However, while Diana was happy to receive such a great opportunity, she really wished she had received it at a much better time...

Despite Diana's dilemma, Akko was quite happy for her, "What are you talking about Diana? This is great! Now you can finally go to America and learn the ropes to become a great doctor! Compared to the other medical students in Luna Nova, you're pretty much set, you're golden!" she said with a smile.

"I-I just-" The heiress sighed heavily as she paced back and forth in Akko's room, having her arms crossed as she had a troubled look on her face. "I just don't know what to do Akko..."

For the first time in her life, Diana was truly at a loss on what to do.

"Diana, come here. Please."

The blonde stopped pacing around and did as requested. "Yes?"

"Be honest. Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I don't know... I mean, I know I should be happy for receiving such a grand opportunity, but instead I'm just... upset."

Akko tilted her head in confusion, looking at her girlfriend in concern. "Why are you upset? If I were you, I'd be ecstatic."

"Because we'll be apart Akko."

"And?" The red-eyed girl spoke, almost as if it wasn't a big deal. "I don't see the problem Diana, I'm pretty confident that we can handle a long distance relationship! Besides, it's only for six months. It'll fly by before you know it."

Diana looked hesitant, "But... you'll be alone."

"I won't be alone." Akko assured her, stating a fact. "I got Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, not to mention Hannah and Barbara. I won't be lonely. They'll be sure that I'm okay so that you don't have to worry!"

"T-that's... That's also true, but... I don't know." The young Cavendish sighed yet again, closing her eyes as she passed a hand through her wavy tresses. "I'm still concerned for you."

The brunette showed a small smile, gently taking Diana's hands in both of her own. "It'll be fine. There's nothing to stop you. You have my blessing and my support. One. Hundred. Percent."

"I..."

And then for the first time since their conversation began, Akko raised her voice. It was firm, authoritative, and determined as she spoke, "Diana, if you even think of giving up on this _**once-in-a-lifetime opportunity**_ just for me, then we're going to have a problem."

Diana was quite taken aback from this sudden development, her blue eyes widening in surprise from the abrupt shift in her girlfriend's tone. She was so stunned that she didn't even dare to speak, so she listened.

Satisfied that she had Diana's attention, the brunette maintained eye contact with her girlfriend as she continued, "There's one key difference between me and that opportunity: _**I'll still be here, I'll be waiting for you.**_ Your opportunity won't. So, please, go to America. Study hard. Become a great doctor. And when you come back, we can just pick up where we left off."

"Akko..."

"Please Diana, if you won't do it for yourself, then please do it for me."

The heiress was at a loss for words. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't even realize she started crying. Diana brought Akko into her arms, and she was very happy that her girlfriend returned the embrace. "Thank you Akko, thank you..."

And to Diana's surprise, Akko was crying as well, but her voice did not waver as she said, "Don't ever let this opportunity pass you by. _**I'll be here for you, and I'll wait for you as long as it takes.**_"

**A/N2: That's it for day 1 folks! Originally, this was supposed to be a longer prompt, but unfortunately I did not have the time to write it all down for today. So instead I ultimately decided to make day 1 into its own fic, eventually. And yes, it's pretty vague on purpose so that your minds can think on what the heck is going on with Diana and Akko. At least that was the goal I was trying to reach, and I hope I did. Let me know what you guys think on your reviews! Look forward to day 2 tomorrow! XD**


	2. Day 2 - Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Love to Hate and Hate to Love**

"Rival, noun. A person who is competing for the same object or goal as another, or who tries to be equal or outdo another; a competitor."

Like everything else in life, everything has its pros and cons. However, being rivals with Diana Cavendish is simply...

_**Frustrating!**_

From the first moment I set foot in Luna Nova it's been nothing but, "Diana is the best!" or, "Miss Cavendish is so talented!" and my personal 'favorite', "Miss Cavendish is the greatest witch that Luna Nova's ever had!"

Students, teachers, heck, even the fairy staff look up to Diana. They like her so much that they put her on a pedestal for the whole world to see. Compared to her feats, my attempts wouldn't even come close to matching the greatness that is Diana Cavendish.

In some ways, I really don't see the point of trying to be better than her, it just won't happen.

This point has been proven to me time and time again throughout my first year in Luna Nova. It happens in school events, and in every class, especially in flight...! I will always, _**always**_ get irritated when Diana berates me on something, or obviously points out that I got an answer wrong on my homework. Don't even get me started whenever I get caught by her during curfew!

She will always get this blank, bored look on her face. It is a look that not only infuriates me, but is an expression that I see constantly on a daily basis whenever I do something stupid and ultimately get in trouble. It also doesn't help that Hannah and Barbara like to rub Diana's accomplishments in my face whenever they have the opportunity so they can humiliate me in front of others...

But, you know what?

I don't care.

I mean, sure, most of my attempts in being better than Diana have ended in constant failures. And I may not be the brightest girl when it comes to academics, but if there's something that I'm proud of during my time in Luna Nova then I guess it would have to be... Surprising Diana, if you can believe it.

I don't know how to explain it, but it's this look that she always gets on her face every time I catch her off guard with one of my stunts, which is rare. For once it's not Diana rolling her beautiful eyes, tossing her gorgeous, fluffy blond mane with a wave of her hand, or giving her "holier than thou" kind of huff to give a show of superiority.

It's a pure, genuine look of child-like wonder that she gets on her face when she sees someone doing the impossible. Her expression changes instantly, dropping the mask, the facade that she had been building up for _**YEARS...**_

And it's during these moments that I see Diana for who she is, for her, and not for her last name...

And admittedly, I'm overjoyed that I got to see her acting like her true self for once. And a part of me was even happier that we finally came to an understanding and became friends.

I never envisioned that we would ever get to this point, mind you, but I'm glad that I got to know her as a person.

I finally got to see for myself just how smart, kind, and caring Diana Cavendish really is and before I knew it...

All that hate turned to love.

**A/N: Whelp, that's day 2. Short, sweet, and to the point with Akko. I hope I captured her personality/feelings towards Diana on this one. Admittedly, I don't really care much for the Rival/Competition theme mostly because it just doesn't grab my attention, and I just don't like the rival trope. Regardless of my personal feelings for this theme, I did my best and what I wrote is basically my thoughts and feelings if I were on Akko's shoes/this is how I viewed the LWA anime as a whole between Diana and Akko.**

**Please let me know what you guys think on your reviews, faves and follows are also welcome! I'll update again sometime tomorrow for day 3! XD**


	3. Day 3 - How-When They Fell In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Love at First Brew**

It was an ordinary day like any other in the rural suburban town of Wedinburgh. In this modest city everybody knew each other friends, neighbors, co-workers, and of course people knew about the Cavendish family. How could they not?

The Cavendishes are a very well-known family of doctors that own a small, but reputable polyclinic that's practically open on all hours of the day. The place itself operated seven times a week, not counting on holidays, to dedicate themselves to the well-being of the people. The establishment might have been tiny in size when the family first opened up for business a long time ago, but thanks to the many years of hard work, the clinic grew in not only in proportion but also in profession.

The most notable members of the Cavendish family that Wedinburgh residents would often talk about were: Beatrix Cavendish, who not only was the founder of the Cavendish family but also the founder and first owner of the polyclinic many years ago. Her accomplishments and dedication in this line of work helped a lot of people recover from many kinds of injuries as well as illnesses throughout the years.

Many generations later, the other noticeable member of the family was Bernadette Cavendish, who not only inherited the family business but also seemed to have gained her ancestors' passion for the medical field and showered people with a kind smile as she helped her patients during their time of need. However, Bernadette's time was cut short because she had a heart defect. Despite her condition, Bernadette was still determined to continue working and taking care of others until eventually... she passed away.

Being the next successor for the family business, Diana Cavendish stepped up to take the reigns. Though this step in particular was delayed for a few years since she was about ten years old when her mother passed away. Because of this, her aunt, Daryl Cavendish, had to act as the main proprietor for the clinic until Diana was officially an adult. However, regardless of this setback, Diana worked hard to meet everyone's expectations. From her education, to getting hands-on training by helping out at the clinic whenever her aunt and cousins needed assistance, and more, she continued doing her best for the following years.

Most people would often complain about having their life be planned out by their family they were involved in some kind of trade. Whether it was a shop, a restaurant, a corporate business, etc. They would think that their life was decided from start to finish, and even if they did have some freedom, most of the time it would be restricted. Diana would disagree, for she felt that she wasn't restrained at all, though it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if people were to think otherwise.

The young Cavendish felt nothing but pride, satisfaction, and determination to inherit the clinic someday and continue where her beloved mother left off in order to make the clinic more successful. Pursuing the medical field and becoming a doctor was more than just a profession for Diana, in some ways she felt close to her mother. Her mother was her role model, and Diana felt like she would honor her mother's memory by continuing to help others in any way she could. Diana would even go as far to say that her mother's dream was her dream, or so she thought at first...

Throughout her teenage years, Diana never felt the need to experience romance. She just wasn't interested, and even if she was, Diana would be extremely busy keeping up with her studies and helping out at the clinic. She honestly didn't have time, even more so when she started going to college and med school later on down the line. It just didn't feel right to date someone and not have time for them, it just wouldn't be fair for the other person and Diana didn't want anybody to feel neglected.

Now that she has finished with her education and started working the clinic full-time, Diana just felt a bit lost on what to do next. She'd accomplished everything she set out to do to get where she is today, and yet she felt like she was missing something, or perhaps someone in her life.

The blonde would be lying if she said that she didn't feel lonely every now and then. Even living in her own flat felt small and empty, despite the fact that the place itself was moderate in size and was very well furnished. She could put herself out there and try to meet someone she could share the rest of her life with, but Diana didn't feel confident nor comfortable enough to go through with it.

After all, who would want to date a thirty year old woman?

Who would want to commit themselves to spend time with someone who will be busy most of the time?

Would someone be willing, be genuine enough to go through with that commitment?

Diana knew that relationships in general took a lot of time and effort. She knew that there could be lots of ups and downs, and she was willing to try but admittedly... she was scared. She was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough to be a suitable partner, she was fearful at the fact that the other person would immediately lose interest in her for not being able to spend time with them. Of not being wanted, of not being loved, but most of all she was absolutely frightened about being used for personal gain...

That terrifying thought had crossed her mind on more than one occasion when she thought about romance in general. This scenario wouldn't be too surprising. Diana was a beautiful woman, who was showered with both admiration and infatuation while growing up. People would constantly flock to her just because she's a Cavendish and for her financial standing as a successful doctor. I mean, who wouldn't want to try to get close to her because of that? Humans were very capable of being cruel and greedy in order to achieve the things that they wanted.

Diana didn't want that. At all. She just wanted someone to love her, for her, and not for her last name nor for her occupation.

Alas, in the end, the young Cavendish ultimately decided to put those thoughts aside and went about her day with her usual routine. It wasn't all that much. She would mostly work at the clinic for eight hours, sometimes more depending on the flow of patients. But whenever she truly did have spare time, Diana would just go for a stroll and stop by her favorite coffee shop sometime during the day before, eventually, walking back to the clinic, working about three more hours before closing the establishment for the night. She would go to her flat and just collapse on her bed, and the same cycle would just repeat again.

Until one day that dull, day-to-day basis was broken by something remarkable that had happened to Diana.

She could remember it like it was just yesterday. (Because it probably was.)

It was a warm, sunny spring day. Around noon, Diana was on her way towards her favorite coffee shop. Despite being small, the café was rather popular among the Wedinburgh residents. The shop had a soothing and inviting atmosphere, and the place would sometimes be full to the brim with families, couples, and teenagers. Everyone just felt welcomed there.

The young Cavendish always liked to open the door to the café. Every time she did it her nose would be invaded with the rich, strong smell of warm coffee, and it wouldn't be long for the scent to be toned down as her nose also picked up the smell of pastries and other delicacies the place had to offer. She would usually wait in line, and once it was finally her turn to place an order at the register Diana would usually be tended by a short-haired blond with glasses, but today she was tended by someone else.

At the time, Diana honestly hadn't payed attention to the clerk. Her body just moved on auto-pilot and ordered her usual latte from the menu, but she did remember three key factors on that day...

Long, brown hair.

Deep, red eyes.

And finally, as she walked towards the exit of her favorite coffee shop, she glanced down at her cup.

"You're beautiful" was written in place of her name. She glanced back and their eyes met.

**A/N: Here's the introduction for the eventual coffee shop au fic that I'm planning to do in the near future! Lmao, I don't why but I have a WAY easier time writing something from Diana's perspective than Akko's. So... What do you guys think for this one? Personally, I'm very excited for this potential story for whenever I get around to it. Reviews, faves and follows are welcome! I would like to know what you guys think!**

**One more thing, the last two sentences for this chapter were overall inspired from a romance writing prompt I stumbled upon for inspiration, and so this chapter was born. See you guys tomorrow for day 4! :p**


	4. Day 4 - Moving In and Living Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Foreign Friends**

Studying abroad is an exciting learning experience. You get to visit a new country, meet new people, learn a country's history, learn the culture as well as skills for a new language. Some people go as far as considering this learning experience as a vacation of sorts, but unlike those people, Diana Cavendish will be in Japan for educational purposes rather than leisure.

The heiress would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, because she certainly was. From the moment she sat on her designated seat on the plane, Diana spent a good portion of the flight reading a Japanese language book, solely focusing on the basics of the language. Frankly, she had studied the same book along with a couple of sources months in advance, but surely it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

However, despite all of that preparation, the blonde was a bit fearful that she would make a mistake while trying to make a good first impression to her host family. Her chauffeur, Garrett, an agent for the student exchange program, was kindly driving her to her new home for the next year.

"Just a couple more blocks until we reach the Kagari household, Miss Cavendish." Her agent announced.

"Thank you, um..." Diana fiddled with her hands in her lap, feeling rather shy at the moment as she asked, "How are the Kagari's like?"

"The Kagari's?" Garret repeated out loud, furrowing his brows while looking at Diana through the rear view mirror. "They're a nice family of four that consists of a mild-mannered couple and their two children, daughters to be exact. The oldest is in college while the youngest is about to start her senior year in high school, just like you. You'll make friends with them in no time!" he reassured.

"Yes," The young Cavendish merely nodded, leaning back against her seat as she looked at the moving landscape outside her car window, "that would be nice..." she softly agreed. Making a friend would be a great start.

"Don't you worry Miss Cavendish, you'll be in good hands."

* * *

"Okasān, remind me again why I'm cleaning my room when it's not even spring cleaning day?" Akko asked out loud as she tidied up a couple of boxes on top of her closet. "It's way past New Year's!"

Her mother, who was currently standing in the doorway of her room, watched over her child to make sure that she did her chore properly. The brunette had a bad habit of procrastinating and leaving things last minute, but not this time... "Atsuko, I've told you before and I will say it again: We will be having a very special guest, and she will be staying with us for a year."

"Oh, I know... I just don't see why our guest has to stay in _**my room!**_" Akko said in spite, moving on to dusting her dresser.

"Here we go again..." Okasān sighed heavily while rolling her eyes in annoyance, obviously not being the first time that her child had complained about this sudden arrangement. "I just don't understand why you're so against this, Atsuko."

"Because I'm being forced to share my space with a complete stranger for the next year!"

"Atsuko, that's not fair."

"What's not fair is that I'm the only one being forced to act like Cinderella! I just don't see why our esteemed guest can't share a room with Onee-chan. She likes making friends, she's friends with everyone!"

"While Asuka may be friendly, she'll be starting college soon. Therefore, she will be far too busy with her studies. As for you Atsuko, you're on your last year of high school, and it just so happens that our guest will be on her last year too." Her mother stated. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice to make a friend your own age? From what I've heard, she's not just a foreigner, she's from a very influential family-"

**Oh great, a purebred...** Akko scrunched her face in disgust, scoffing as she let the duster fall to the floor, "Why does she have to be a French Poodle?" she asked to no one in particular.

"She's not French, she's British." Okasān clarified, feeling one of her eyebrows twitch in irritation due to her daughter's attitude.

The red-eyed girl didn't care for the specifics as she let her skeptical, stereotypical thoughts kick in, "Same difference. It won't change the fact that she's probably a snobby, stuck up, know-it-all that likes to boss people around. If she doesn't like something... BAM! She barks!"

"Atsuko..." The older woman spoke in a warning tone, crossing her arms in displeasure.

"What? Do you really think that someone of her noble stature would like to live in a commoner's home for the next year? I think not!"

"Atsuko, that is enough!"

Akko immediately stopped what she was doing, she'd done it now.

"Atsuko, I want you to look at me while I talk to you!"

**Talk, more like berate me...** The brunette thought to herself with a frown, but she faced her mother as requested.

Her mother did not look happy. At all. In fact, she was practically at her wit's end with her youngest child. The older woman approached her daughter, putting her right hand on her hip and with her left she pointed a finger to Akko's face, like almost any parent would when reprimanding their child. "I will say this as clear as possible: I want your room to be absolutely spotless to make a good impression and make sure that our guest feels right at home with us for when she arrives. I want you to be nice, respectable, and above all else I want you to treat her as if she's part of the family."

Akko looked like she was going to say something, but her mother didn't let her as she continued on with her expectations, "Furthermore, she will be looking up to us for guidance. And when she does, you will do everything in your power to assist her during her time of need, **_is that clear Atsuko?_**"

**Well, isn't that fantastic? I'm a fucking babysitter too... Joy.** The red-eyed girl thought sarcastically, looking at her parent straight in the eye as she replied, "Of course, **_Okasān._**" and with that Akko returned to work in tidying up her room. Not that she had a choice on the matter.

Despite detecting the obvious sass in her child's tone, Okasān decided to leave their conversation at that in order to not turn it into a full-blown argument. The last thing they needed right now is animosity, especially with a guest on the way. So the older woman remained silent as she resumed monitoring her daughter.

The rest of the cleaning went on without further incident. By the time Akko finally finished, she and her mother headed outside to their front porch to formally greet their guest along with the student exchange agent for when they arrived. Otōsan was unfortunately stuck at work, so he wouldn't be home until late in the evening. The same thing practically went for Asuka, since she was still at the university, and so it was up to Akko and Okasān to do the meet-n-greet.

"Now Atsuko, remember what I told you earlier: I want you to be nice. I want you to be respectful. And above all else, please keep your snide comments to yourself. **_Is that clear?_**" Her mother reminded for the umpteenth time today, obviously not in the mood to handle any more insubordination as she practically nagged her daughter to death by laying the same rules over and over again.

The brunette merely rolled her eyes in annoyance, grumbling, "Hai, hai..."

Soon enough a black car pulled up in their driveway, and a tall man wearing a gray suit stepped out of the vehicle. He had yet to address them since he was communicating with his passenger, who sat in the back of the car. After their exchange, the agent opened the car door for his client, and they made their way over to the Kagaris...

"Kagari-san, kon'nichiwa! I trust that you're doing well." Garret had greeted them as he gently ushered Diana, who went rather rigid as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Kon'nichiwa, Gyaretto!" Mrs. Kagari returned the gesture with a bright smile. She then turned to look at Diana and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cavendish! Welcome to our home!"

The blonde's blue eyes widened in surprise at hearing the older woman speak her native language, and so fluently too! Since her host guardian took the time and effort to welcome her in English, she might as well return the favor, right? It was the right thing to do, and she might as well start somewhere.

And so, after making up her mind, Diana took a deep breath and put her best foot forward, "Hajimemashite. Tsukamatte kurete arigatō."

A deep silence followed soon afterward, and what happened next was completely unexpected for Diana. Initially, she was expecting a polite response back along with some praise for her first attempt of speaking Japanese, but instead she received... laughter?

Truth be told, Garret and Mrs. Kagari weren't the ones laughing. The one who snickered was a red-eyed brunette, and she kept on howling in laughter until her sides cramped up from the exertion.

After a while, Akko had calmed down enough to wipe the few tears that welled up in her eyes and asked, "Okāsan, watashi wa shūjin o kanojo no kanbō ni tsurete ikou ka?"

"Atsuko!"

"Nani? Kanojo wa sore o itta hitodesu! Watashi wa sore to issho ni iku dakedesu." The red-eyed girl responded casually, almost as if it wasn't a big deal.

The girl's choice of words must've irritated her parent seeing as Mrs. Kagari was absolutely livid with her child's behavior, but the older woman had surprisingly kept her composure in order to not lose it in front of their guests.

However, that still didn't stop Mrs. Kagari to be stern with her daughter, "Sore wa anata no wakai josei kara jūbundesu! Sā, kyabendisshu jō ga kanojo no baggu o hakobu no o tetsudattekudasai!" she commanded.

The young teenager let out an agitated sigh, but she still did as she was told. And as she was heading to the car she grumbled, "Tsk. Sutekide keiiwohyōsuru koto ni nani ga okotta to shite mo, _**mama...**_"

The older woman chose to keep her mouth shut as she kept her eyes on her daughter, sighing heavily through her nose as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

Totally confused on what was going on, Diana finally had the courage to ask, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh..." Garret looked between Diana and Mrs. Kagari for a moment before he proceeded to clasp his hands together and say, "I'm going to help your daughter with Miss Cavendish's luggage. Do you mind explaining it to her, Mrs. Kagari?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you, Garret."

"No, thank you."

"Would someone _**PLEASE**_ tell me what I said?!" The young Cavendish yelled exasperatedly.

"Um, let's see..." Mrs. Kagari bit her bottom lip in hesitation, until she ultimately decided to go through with her explanation.

By the end of it all, Diana was beyond flustered. She was so humiliated in fact that not only did her face turn beet red, but she also buried her flushed face in her hands just wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

**A/N: And~, that's the end of day 4 folks! I apologize for the delay, I just wanted to make sure it was just~ right! Similar to day 3, I'm also planning to make day 4 into its own fic! Eventually. Anyways, here are the translations used for this chapter...**

**Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking me in. - Hajimemashite. Tsureteitte kurete arigatō (This is what Diana meant to say)**

**Nice to meet you. Thank you for capturing me - Hajimemashite. Tsukamatte kurete arigatō (This is what came out of her mouth instead)**

**To which Akko responded with, "Okāsan, watashi wa shūjin o kanojo no kanbō ni tsurete ikou ka?" - "Hey mom, shall I escort our prisoner to her cell then?"**

"**Nani? Kanojo wa sore o itta hitodesu! Watashi wa sore to issho ni iku dakedesu." - "What? She's the one who said it! I'm just going along with it."**

**When Mrs. Kagari had enough of her behavior, she says, "Sore wa anata no wakai josei kara jūbundesu! Sā, kyabendisshu jō ga kanojo no baggu o hakobu no o tetsudattekudasai!" - "That's enough, young lady! Now do me a favor and please help Miss Cavendish carry her bags!"**

**Akko grumbles, "Tsk. Sutekide keiiwohyōsuru koto ni nani ga okotta to shite mo, _mama..._" - "Tsk. Whatever happened to being nice and respectful, mom..."**

**That's pretty much it! Reviews, faves and follows are always welcome! See you guys later (Hopefully)! XD**


	5. Day 5 - Physical Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Ask Me Again**

"Ugh, of all days to be late!"

She was late, she was a mess, and she was also in a hurry. Diana Cavendish ran as fast as her legs could take her down the cold streets of London. Running in the dead of winter was nothing but exhilarating. Diana saw her breaths coming out in short puffs of air due to how cold it was outside along with the burning sensation she felt in her lungs. Her face was not only flushed, but it also stung due to the icy wind whipping at her face as she ran, thus she wouldn't be too surprised if her hair would be all over the place once she finally arrives to her destination.

Of all days to be late, and it had to be on the day where she and Akko had arranged to go on a date – though Diana probably shouldn't be saying that quite yet... Well, they're going out, per say, but the blonde wants to think of this as a regular hang out due to the fact that they're not officially a couple yet. They've gone out on a couple of outings before this one mainly to get acquainted with one another over the last three months, and by this point the girls have grown significantly closer despite of their awkward start.

And even if things were going well between them, Diana was beginning to wonder if they were going to take a step further into their relationship. The two of them have yet to say anything on the matter. The heiress was actually more than willing to become Akko's girlfriend, the thought itself often bringing a goofy smile on her face, which was a very rare occurrence according to Hannah and Barbara since they like to tease her about it. For her part, Diana has yet to speak up about it because she didn't want the brunette to feel pressured to do something she didn't want to do.

The last thing she wanted was to scare Akko away, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder: **Does she see me as just a friend? Or, perhaps something more?**

Eventually, Diana had finally arrived to the shopping district. She hunched over a bit as she tried her best to catch her breath, and once she gained her composure the young Cavendish looked around for the red-eyed girl. At first she saw nothing but couples almost everywhere she looked, and if Diana was completely honest with herself, she was envious of each and every one of them for the sole fact that they could spend time with someone they like.

Besides Valentine's day, Christmas is the other main offender where you see couples by the dozens. Normally, the blonde wasn't a bitter person, but the fact that she's still single and seeing other people basically flaunt their relationships everywhere she goes has really been testing her personality as well as her patience on more than one occasion. Diana may not know Sucy Manbavaran on a personal level, but she can completely understand why her colleague detests these two particular holidays with a passion.

Putting her brooding aside, the young Cavendish had finally spotted the one person she was waiting to see the most, "Akko!" Diana called out, running up to her as she smiled and waved in greeting.

The brunette was sitting by herself on a snowy bench, having her arms crossed while hunching herself inside her jacket as much as she could for warmth. Upon hearing her name, Akko looked up toward the heiress and almost immediately she flashed a grin, "H-hey D-Diana, I-I'm g-glad y-you c-could m-make it!"

Coming to a stop in front of the red-eyed girl, Diana furrowed her brows as she stared at her friend in concern, "Akko, why on earth are you waiting outside?! It's cold! You could've waited for me inside the mall!" she chided.

Akko's teeth were shattering as she shivered from the cold, and the blonde was surprised that the brunette could respond at all as she said, "I-I know, b-but we n-never mentioned w-where t-to m-meet up. S-so, I d-decided t-to wait h-here..."

"You do realize that you could've sent me a text or just call me, right?" Diana took Akko's hands in both of her own, rubbing them to warm them up.

Akko sniffled a bit, slowly standing up from the bench with Diana's help, "I-I knew t-that y-you were in t-the m-middle of c-class, and I-I d-didn't want t-to b-bother you..." she explained.

"That still wouldn't have bothered me you silly, silly girl." The young Cavendish let out a sigh, bringing the young girl close, and Akko certainly didn't complain one bit since she was clinging onto Diana for warmth. The blonde felt her ears burn, and she definitely knew it wasn't because of the cold, "C-come on, let's go get you some hot chocolate. My treat." she stammered.

"M-my hero..." The red-eyed girl giggled, letting herself be ushered away by Diana.

The two of them went inside the mall and headed to the closest café. Poor Akko was practically frozen to the bone while Diana was pretty much well off since she wasn't freezing so much thanks to her run earlier, but after the girls enjoyed some delicious hot chocolate, courtesy of the heiress, they were warmed up in no time. Diana merely drank two hot chocolates, but the brunette went the extra mile as she literally drank five of them like they were nothing. Honestly, the young Cavendish wasn't too surprised to say the least, especially when she heard a shocking fact from Akko...

"You waited outside for me, in the cold, for almost TWO HOURS?!" Diana exclaimed as her blue eyes widened in pure horror, but she kept her voice at a medium volume. If she wasn't guilty before, then she felt supremely guilty now! "Akko, I am so sorry! I-if I had known that one of my core classes was going to end later than usual, I would've-"

"Diana, it's _**o-kay!**_" The young athlete assured her, grabbing the blonde's hands in both of her own, "I'd rather that you'd be late for our _**date**_ than being a no-show." she replied earnestly.

"Uh...!" Diana's mouth went agape, her face quickly being set aflame from hearing the girl's answer. It was either that, or the fact that Akko is holding hands with her at the moment.

Did her ears deceive her? Or, did she actually just hear the word **"**_**date"**_ come from Akko's lips?

Akko tilted her head in confusion, "Is something wrong, Diana?"

The heiress shook her head to snap out of it, pulling her hands away from Akko's hold as she nervously drummed her fingers against the table, "N-nothing, nothing at all!" Diana murmured before she changed the conversation to something else. "So, um, how was track practice today?"

"Oh, it was pretty great! Cold, but great!" The red-eyed girl responded with a grin, and she then elaborated, "I managed to beat my old time, and I made a new record for myself! It does suck running in shorts during winter though..." she finished saying with a chuckle.

Diana raised a brow in amusement, "Akko, you do realize that you have the option to wear sweatpants, right?"

"Yeah, but then I'll get all sweaty in those..." Akko pouted with a whine in her tone.

"That's why they're called sweatpants."

"I know, but sweating in cotton fabric is just ugh after a work out."

The young Cavendish let out a hearty laugh, one that made the brunette feel special and satisfied. Akko couldn't really explain it, but that simple action alone made her heart flutter. Diana's laugh was just so pretty, melodious, and Akko wished that she could hear it all day long. It was truly a shame that Diana doesn't laugh too often, but then again... Maybe this could be a new side to the heiress that nobody else gets to see?

**Yeah, I like the sound of that...** The young athlete felt a small, goofy smile worm its way on her face as she laid her head on top of her folded arms, staring contently at Diana all the while.

When Diana's laughter finally died down, she quickly came to the realization that she was being stared at... "...W-what are you staring at? Do I... have something on my face?" she asked.

Her cheeks were a nice shade of pink, clearly showing her slight embarrassment. Her voice was so quiet, so soft, so elegant and yet child-like at the same time, and it's just so, so...

Akko heard herself say, _"Cute."_ but luckily for her the blonde didn't catch what she said at all, probably assuming that Akko had chuckled under her breath instead.

The red-eyed girl straightened up on her seat, smiling all the while, "I'm looking at you, silly. Who else would I be looking at?" she teased.

_**Bloody. Fucking. Hell.**_ Diana buried her flushed face in her hands, whimpering, _"Oh... I made a fool of myself, didn't I?"_

"What? No, no... Diana, come on." Akko perked up at hearing that, giggling as she reached over and gently pried Diana's hands away from her face. She firmly held the heiress' hands in both of her own and made herself clear by saying, "You didn't make a fool of yourself. You're just... very pretty to look at."

Diana felt like she was burning up, which was impossible considering that the café had the A/C running, but she certainly felt like it! She was completely dumbstruck over what the brunette just said, and the only thing that came out of Diana's mouth was a, "...Huh?"

Unfortunately and unintentionally the blonde's lame, lack of response has affected Akko's morale since the poor girl suddenly became just as flustered over her own choice of words...

"Oh my gosh... That came out wrong, didn't it?" The young athlete let out a weak, breathless chuckle as she hunched forward a bit in her seat, nervously drumming her fingers with her left hand while passing a shaky hand through her hair with her right. "Y-you probably get tons of compliments from other people and..."

Diana rapidly shook her head to snap out of her shock, "No, Akko, it wasn't-"

And~...

Akko clammed up, turning her head to the side to avoid Diana's gaze as she swiftly got up from her chair and hastily started putting on her winter coat, "Hey! What are we sitting around here for, huh?! We came here to do some window shopping together, not sit on our butts in a café! Come on Diana, we're wasting time!" she said in a pathetic attempt to laugh it off as if nothing had happened...

* * *

As soon as they got out of the café, the girls started their window shopping as originally planned. However, before they could even start browsing through different shops, the red-eyed girl asked if Diana could wait for her outside while she went inside a jewelry store to pick up her repaired watch and Diana had agreed to wait for her.

It was weird, and awkward...

At first the young Cavendish was really looking forward to spending time with Akko during their (hangout?), (date?), but admittedly she wasn't so much anymore considering what happened earlier...

**Way to go Cavendish...** Diana internally chastised herself for being such an idiot, leaning her back against the wall near the store entrance as she quietly sighed for the umpteenth time this evening. She just didn't know what to think anymore...

Was Akko _**actually**_ trying to confess to her back at the café? Furthermore, the heiress could've sworn that she did indeed hear the word **_"date"_** come from Akko's lips. The brunette was even laughing, and smiling, and holding hands with her too. Could all of that have been a coincidence? Or, was that Akko's way of being friendly? Too friendly some people would say, but truly, Diana does not know what to think anymore and so she chose not to dwell on it.

"I'm back, Diana!" Akko announced her arrival once she exited the jewelry store, holding a relatively small box in her hand.

The blonde stepped off from the wall, smiling in greeting, "Welcome back, Akko. Was everything okay when you picked up your watch?" she asked.

"Huh? Uh..." The young athlete took a moment to process Diana's question, quickly putting the small box inside of her coat pocket, "Yeah, yeah, it was just changing out the batteries for it. Simple job." she responded. Akko was being casual about it, but Diana noticed that it was a rather unsure reply...

"Aren't you going to put your watch on?"

"Nah, it's too cold for that today."

The young Cavendish raised a brow in pure suspicion, and she had plenty of reasons for it: First of all, Akko always wore that watch wherever she went, she even wears it during track practice.

Second, the watch itself is actually a limited edition Shiny Chariot accessory, which is not surprising at all considering that the brunette is a die hard fan of Shiny Chariot to begin with.

Third, Diana would even go as far as to say that that watch is practically Akko's baby. The heiress was actually still in shock over that one time Akko had literally slapped her hand away when she was trying to get a closer look at it. What's even more surprising was the fact that the watch practically looked new, but that's only because the red-eyed girl has taken good care of it and tried her hardest not to be an absolute klutz more than she already is.

And lastly, the watch itself was a good luck/going away present from her parents when they found out that Akko got accepted in Luna Nova, and so naturally the gift has sentimental value for the young athlete.

Overall, it was not only odd, but it was also _**very**_ suspicious that Akko wasn't wearing her most priced possession.

But, in the end, Diana chose not to inquire about it, "Very well. If you're sure that everything's fine, then let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Let's!" Akko said happily with a grin, hooking her arm with Diana's and led the way.

From there, the girls have officially started their window shopping and since Christmas was on the horizon, Diana and Akko had agreed to meet up to see if anything would catch their eye for the upcoming Christmas party at the green team's apartment.

According to the brunette, Amanda likes to throw Christmas parties every year, and obviously one of the main events in said party was the Secret Santa event. Instead of doing a typical raffle, Constanze had decided to kick it up a notch and have Stanbot programmed to do the raffle for them, and let's just say the girls certainly had quite the challenge on their hands...

All of them might be friends, but they had known each other for a couple of months. Therefore, not everyone knows each others likes or dislikes yet. Still, there was no harm in trying, and there's definitely no harm against getting some inside information...

"Diana, who's your Secret Santa again?" Akko asked while looking at a window display on one of the stores they were walking by.

"It's Amanda, and I literally have no idea what to get for her..." Diana replied earnestly, letting out a nervous giggle.

The young athlete laughed along with her, "It's okay. My Secret Santa is Hannah, and I can tell that she's a very classy gal, but I still have no clue what she would like." she assured with a smile. "Since you're her childhood friend, do you have any suitable suggestions for a ten dollar budget?"

Diana put a hand up to her chin, obviously deep in thought before she finally gave her honest opinion, "Well, you were actually correct on your classy observation, but to be more precise Hannah likes to look and smell good at all times. So, I'd suggest something for personal care."

"Pfft. That's all?" Akko looked beyond relieved, already having a plan in motion for her gift. "And let me guess, she likes to take baths, right?"

"Yes, but..." The blonde answered, though she did look genuinely confused on Akko's line of thinking, "What on earth are you planning to do?"

"Instead of buying my gift, I'll be making it! You can never go wrong with handmade soap!" The red-eyed girl proclaimed confidently while doing a fist pump in the air.

That proclamation made Diana stop in her tracks as she stared at Akko, who also stopped walking to stare back at her, "You make your own soap?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, on occasion. It's more like a hobby really." The brunette responded with a shrug of her shoulders. She then elaborated by saying, "I just like to keep busy, you know? I absolutely hate staying still and not do anything, not even for a second." she chuckled at her own exaggeration, nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Is... is that weird?"

"No, no, no! It's just... a bit surprising, that's all." The young Cavendish admitted, "I'm just sorry that I can't help you any further." she said lamentably.

"It's okay, I'll figure something out. I always do." Akko stated with a smile. "Come on, we still need to get a gift for Amanda."

When they finished their shopping, the girls decided to take the bus home. Akko and Diana settled with idle chatter for the first part of the ride, but eventually the red-eyed girl had fell asleep with her head laying on Diana's shoulder. The heiress certainly didn't mind. It's not everyday that she gets to be this close to her crush, but regardless of the circumstances of their current relationship... Diana is willing to spend as much time with Akko as possible. After all, having something is definitely better than having nothing at all.

Pretty soon the bus will be nearing toward Diana's destination, and so the blonde gently started shaking Akko awake so that she could properly say goodbye.

"Akko," Diana softly called out to her, still trying to wake up her friend.

No response.

"Come on Akko, wake up."

This time there was an unintelligible mumble, but the young athlete had finally woken up, albeit a bit sluggishly.

Akko sat back against her seat, turning her head to look at the young Cavendish with a small smile, "Hey Diana, I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you like that..." she apologized.

"It's okay Akko, I don't mind." Diana reassured, "I just wanted to wake you up so that you can be alert for your stop since mine is coming up soon." she informed her.

"Damn, already... Time flew." The brunette muttered, mostly to herself as she brought her hands up to rub her tired eyes, groaning, "...My head hurts."

The blonde furrowed her brows in concern, asking, "Are you feeling alright?"

There was a bit of a pause on Akko's end before she finally replied, "...I felt just fine earlier, but now it feels like I got run over by a truck."

"Akko, look at me."

Akko did as requested, and when she did she was faced with a determined Diana, who pressed a hand against her forehead to check her temperature. The reaction soon afterward was immediate...

The red-eyed girl hissed in displeasure, moving away from the contact as she rubbed her head, "Your hand is freakin' cold!"

"And you're burning up." The heiress stated seriously, obviously not feeling happy over this sudden development. "Bloody hell..." She sighed irritably, passing a hand through her wavy tresses, "You must've gotten sick waiting for me outside – No, that _**IS**_ what happened!"

"I am _**not**_ sick, okay?! I just have a headache." Akko spoke up, clearly in denial before she winced at hearing her own loud voice. "I can just... sleep it off." She insisted stubbornly, looking up ahead to notice that the bus finally made it to Diana's destination, and so she pulled down the stop request cord to notify the driver in Diana's stead. "I'll see you on Monday. Be careful on the way home."

And just like that, the young athlete leaned her head against the bus window and closed her eyes while Diana just stared at her in pure disbelieve. Did that seriously just happened? When the bus pulled up at the bus stop, the young Cavendish certainly didn't hesitate to take matters into her own hands...

Once Diana made sure that she grabbed all of their belongings, she got a firm hold of Akko's wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the bus, despite of the brunette's protests along with the odd stares they were receiving from the other bus passengers.

When the bus finally drove away, Akko definitely wasn't a happy camper, "What the hell Diana?! _**YOU**_ were the one who was supposed to get off! Why did you-"

"Because _**I can't, and will not**_ in good conscience leave you like that Akko!" The heiress interrupted the young athlete, "You're clearly not feeling well, and if something were to happen to you on the way home... I, I... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" she spoke fiercely.

"D-Diana..." Akko was quite taken aback from the outburst since she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her friend.

"You'll spend the weekend with me, at least until you get better." Diana declared, leaving no room for insubordination.

**Okay, this is moving WAY too fast for my liking!** The red-eyed girl thought to herself, obviously having an internal freak out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You're seriously nursing me back to health?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter, **_Miss Kagari._**"

At hearing that, Akko couldn't help but flinch and take a step back.** Oof! Last name, she's definitely mad at me... But I'm still not giving up without a fight!**

"I mean, sure, I guess that's fine since it's the weekend and all, but I **_really_** don't want to impose..." The brunette said guiltily, avoiding Diana's gaze while kicking a small pebble in her path. "Besides, our final exams are coming up soon and I'm pretty sure that you want to study as much as you can-"

As always, Diana was one step ahead of her. "I'm pretty confident about our final exams, so much so in fact that I'm even willing to help you study once you're better."

**D-Dammit!** "T-that's very nice of you, but unfortunately I haven't packed any clothes..."

"You can borrow mine."

"A-and my assignments, I-I left them back in my dorm-"

"I'll kindly ask Lotte to stop by sometime tomorrow with everything you need. Are there any more concerns I should know about?" The young Cavendish raised a brow in amusement, taking everything in stride while obviously emphasizing to Akko that this was going to happen, whether she liked it or not.

Finally being left with no other options the young athlete sighed in defeat, muttering, _"F-fine... _**_I'm all yours, Diana._**_"_

Diana abruptly sputtered to the side, almost feeling like her breath was knocked out of her lungs. She was totally caught off guard over what she just heard from Akko's lips. Diana felt in control earlier, and now she was an absolute mess from the sudden phrasing.

**Bloody hell... This girl is really something.** The blonde thought to herself in pure amazement, chuckling under her breath.

"Is everything okay, Diana?" The red-eyed girl asked in concern.

"Yes Akko, everything is fine." Diana reassured, smiling sympathetically when the poor girl sneezed. She then brought Akko close by wrapping an arm around her waist and started leading the way, "Come on, let's get you out of the cold."

* * *

When the girls finally made it to Diana's flat, the heiress didn't waste any time as she immediately went to doctor mode and started taking care of Akko. The brunette didn't put up any protests this time since she felt really tired and all she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep, but unfortunately Diana didn't let her until she took a bath and put on a fresh set of clothes that Diana had laid out for her. The young Cavendish didn't insist that Akko should eat since they already ate at the café during their outing so that was off the list of priorities for the time being.

Once that was all done, Akko was finally allowed to rest, and as the young athlete slept Diana was picking up after her since Akko had left her shoes and most of her clothes around the flat with almost no care in the world when she went to take a bath. Diana didn't mind, especially since the poor girl was obviously desperate to go to bed.

After putting most of Akko's clothes in the washer and settling her shoes by the doorway of her flat, Diana went to pick up the brunette's coat from the floor to hang it on a coat rack, only for something to slip out from one of the pockets...

It was a relatively small black box. The exact one that Akko had picked up from the jewelry store during their outing, and if she was completely honest with herself... Diana was very curious to see what was inside the box.

Could it really be Akko's repaired watch?

The blonde was still pretty suspicious about the fact that the red-eyed girl didn't wear her favorite accessory today, granted the watch itself was at the jewelers at the time and after Akko picked it up she herself claimed that it was fixed. What was weirder is that the young athlete ultimately decided not to wear it at all because it was too cold today.

What kind of excuse is that?

Frankly, Diana's curiosity was getting the better of her and she knows that nothing good can come from snooping other people's belongings but... surely, a little peek wouldn't hurt, right?

After making up her mind, Diana steeled her nerves and took a deep breath as she was about to open the box with a shaky hand, or at least she was going to until-

"...Diana, what are you doing?"

The heiress squeaked in surprise for being caught red-handed, fumbling with the box in her hands since she almost drop it from being scared. She then sighed in relief knowing that the box was safe before she turned to look at her guest, "Bloody hell... Akko, you scared me. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" she chided.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." The brunette apologized before giving a slight scolding of her own, crossing her arms in amusement, "I was resting. But then, I remembered that I left something that's important to me unattended, but... I clearly see that you were occupied with it..."

On cue, Diana felt her ears burn in shame, "I-I'm sorry, Akko. I-I know that shouldn't be snooping, but I couldn't help myself." she muttered.

"So I've noticed..." Akko let out a weak laugh, which ended in a slight coughing fit.

The young Cavendish noted that Akko's condition was getting worse, the poor girl's voice didn't sound quite as lively compared to how it was earlier during the day.

"If you're going to tease or scold me, that's fine, but you seriously need to be in bed Akko." Diana advised, gently ushering the girl back to her room.

"Hai, hai..." The young athlete sighed in agreement in her native language, letting herself be led back to bed.

Once the red-eyed girl was settled and comfortable, the blonde sat beside her on the bed as she mustered up the courage to ask, "...Am I in trouble?"

Akko thought about it for a moment before she finally said, "Not necessarily."

Diana was certainly surprised to hear that response, tilting her head in confusion, "How come? You clearly saw me trying to take a peek, but you're telling me that you're not angry. Not even a little?"

"T-that's because, because..."

Now it was Akko's turn to be nervous. The brunette completely avoided Diana's gaze since she opt to look at her lap instead, twiddling her thumbs as a distraction, and the heiress had to admit that an anxious Akko was an adorable sight to see. It reminded Diana how much child-like the young athlete can be.

"Because of what?" Diana had repeated, hoping that it will be enough encouragement for her to continue. "It's okay Akko, you can tell me."

The red-eyed girl let out a shaky sigh, "The box... is actually for you. Well, uh, to be more specific it's for u-us, b-but only if you want it!" she finished saying in a high pitched whimper since she nervously rushed through the end of her sentence.

The young Cavendish blinked a couple of times, still trying to process what she just heard. "...For us?"

"Oh...!" Akko whimpered once again, evidently the suspense was killing her by this point. In a way, she kind of wished that she hadn't said anything at all, but there was no turning back now. She closed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together as she pleaded, "J-just... Open it! Please?"

"Alright..."

And so, upon Akko's request, Diana finally opened the box and once she did... she couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw the jewelry Akko had picked out. It was a beautiful silver necklace and its design was of Yin and Yang, but what had the blonde absolutely floored was the fact that their names were engraved in them. Diana's name was on the Yin side while Akko's name was on the Yang, but surely what drove the gift home was the realization that is was...

**T-This is not just a necklace, this is the kind of gift that couples would give to each other when they start...** Diana couldn't even finish the thought since her mind as well as her heart was going a mile per minute, completely finding this moment to be surreal despite the fact that the proof of it all was literally in her hands.

The heiress was absolutely speechless to the point where all she could say was a soft, "Akko..."

At the sound of her name, the young athlete took it as her cue to finally look up at Diana and start explaining herself. "...First of all, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for lying to you before when I went to pick up the jewelry. The truth is... my watch didn't need any repairs, I just decided not to wear it today so that my little lie would be more believable, I guess? A-anyway, the original plan was to confess to you back at the café, but I got all choked up thinking that you weren't interested in me and so... I decided to try again on a different day, but I wasn't expecting to get sick or be, uh, here. With you. At all. I-I just..."

Akko let out another uneasy sigh before she continued, "I just wanted the moment to be perfect, you know? Well, maybe not perfect, but maybe have the moment be good enough so that I could have the confidence to tell you how I feel. I know that it probably won't mean much coming from someone like me, but... I-I just want you to know that I really like you, Diana, and- Ugh!" she groaned in frustration as she let herself fall back on the mattress. The brunette covered her flushed face with her hands, whining pathetically as she muffled, _"I just wanted today to be perfect for us! Is that too much to ask?!"_

That's it. That's all Akko wanted to say to Diana Cavendish, the gorgeous woman who has inevitably captured her heart. And judging from the lack of response from her crush, it will only be a matter of seconds before she'll have her heart broken to a million pieces and be torn from the inside out. Emotionally speaking, of course. However, regardless of what happens next, the red-eyed girl knew that she would get back up from this. She still doesn't know how considering that the blonde has put quite a spell on her as of late, but surely Akko is crossing her fingers hoping that there will be a way to get over Diana in time.

After all, what are the chances of THE Diana Cavendish to reciprocate her feelings?

There's just no way that she would-

"...You can try asking me again."

"N-nani?" Akko stuttered in surprise in Japanese, finally removing her hands from her face to look at her crush.

Diana was looking down at her with a kind, loving smile and the look in Diana's eyes was filled with nothing but pure adoration for the brunette. Having the heiress stare at her like that surely made Akko's heart flutter in joy to the point where she could be just light enough to float away.

Diana giggled at her reaction before she repeated, "I said, you can try asking me again."

Frankly, Akko still couldn't believe her own ears, or her eyes for that matter for what was currently happening. But, that still didn't stop her as she sat back up and faced Diana, face-to-face. She took a deep breath and went for it, "Diana, will you... be my girlfriend?"

And no sooner had she said that...

The blonde had cupped Akko's cheeks in her hands, leaning forward to lay a kiss on the top of her head before pressing her forehead against Akko's, _"I'd love too,"_ she whispered happily before admitting, _"and I would kiss you since you're being cute right now, but unfortunately you're not feeling well so... This is the best I can do. For now."_

The young athlete pouted in disappointment, pulling away from her girlfriend as she covered her cough with the back of her hand, "Dammit... Today is just not my day!"

"On the contrary, it is."

"Give me one good reason."

"You'll be spending the entire weekend with me, and what else could be better than receiving tender loving care from your own girlfriend?" Diana stated with a loving smile, tenderly tucking away a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

Akko's pout instantly disappeared after hearing that statement, "Huh? I never thought of it like that! I guess I am pretty lucky!" she said with a grin.

"That you are." The young Cavendish agreed, and she then asked, "Can you ask me again?"

The brunette tilted her head in confusion, not sure where Diana was going with this. "Again? I just asked you out like five minutes ago."

"I know, but I want to hear you say it again."

"Only for you, my love! I'll ask you out again as many times as you want!"

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took so long to update, Labor Day weekend kicked my butt at work with how ridiculously busy it was at the hotel... No worries though. Dianakko week may be over for the year, but I'll still finish my seven day prompts regardless! Better late than never, am I right?**

**Anyways~... Day 5 is actually connected with my day 1 in terms of AU's, which will be a story of its own eventually. That AU in particular will just be a modern verse with Diana and Akko being in college. Diana will be a medical student, and Akko will be a track and field athlete with a major in foreign language. The main premise story-wise will be slice of life in terms of the ups and downs of being in a relationship among other things with them settling into their eventual careers and stuff while managing to stay together through it all.**

**Overall, day 5 was so difficult to write in terms of creativity because most people would just write Diana and Akko going on a date or have a movie night along with cuddles, which is totally fine because it meets the theme, but I wanted to be unique as possible and have Diana and Akko be good friends at the beginning and becoming girlfriends to one another at the end. Hopefully, I succeeded in being romantic with Akko's confession, but who knows?**

**You guys can just let me know on your reviews on how I did for this one. I'd appreciate that along with some faves and follows! Day 6 is finished and now I just need to edit it today so it will be uploaded tomorrow for sure. Laters! XD**


	6. Day 6 - Adulthood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Parenting**

When you were a kid, you basically had all the time in the world to do whatever you wanted, with restrictions of course. Young children spent their time playing with their toys, their video games, reading comic books, watching cartoons, playing pretend, among other active activities they did outside with other children.

However, there is one luxury that kids simply won't understand as a privilege until they're much, much older... Naps. That's right. Napping is the sweetest, relaxing pastime that most kids neglect during their youth in order to do what they wanted throughout the day, but as you grow older you wished that you could squeeze in as much rest as you want into your busy schedule.

Alas, that leisure was not meant to last.

Being an adult means that you'll have a lot of responsibilities from paying bills, going to work, but the most important responsibility of all... is providing for your family, if you so chose to start one. Having a family means being there for them, and while being a parent may be stressful and simply frustrating at times... Admittedly, this is the one and only job in the world that will not only bring you joy, but will also be twice as rewarding by making a lifetime of ever-lasting memories with the people you love and care about.

It's all part of adulthood, and it's all part of a person's new chapter in life.

Deep in slumber, twenty-eight year old Diana Cavendish let out a long snore. She's currently passed out on the couch in her study to catch up on sleep. The blonde doesn't usually snore on a regular basis, but when she actually does it truly proves that she really is exhausted, and now was as good a time as any to get some sleep.

Or, so one would think...

Pitter-patter of tiny feet stomped around the flat, going up the stairs, running down the hallway, and all Diana did in response was letting out an unintelligible grumble of displeasure from hearing the noise but she did not wake up. It wasn't until the door to the study slammed open and a small, but certainly heavy weight landed on top of her stomach was what finally made Diana have a rude wake up call. The blonde's eyes snapped open, her blue eyes widening in surprise, her mouth agape, clearly feeling winded since her breath was literally knocked out of her lungs at the unexpected ambush.

Fortunately, that unpleasant sensation went away and she was able to breathe again. Despite of experiencing such a horrid awakening Diana gave a stern, but playful look toward her little assailant, who merely giggled as she gave a stare of her own that clearly said, _"Yeah, I did that. What are you going to do about it?"_

"Lou Ann Mitsuko Cavendish," Diana began with her intimidation approach, slowly sitting up in the couch as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, beginning to tickle the small child on her ticklish sides. "you'd _**better**_ have a good reason for disturbing my nap...!"

Lou Ann let out a shrill cry, squirming around while trying her best to fight off the intrusive hands, "_Damedamedame! Yamete, mama!_" she whined.

The elder Cavendish had to resist the urge not to coo at hearing her daughter's pleas in Japanese, finding it absolutely adorable whenever she spoke the language. Upon the little one's request, Diana had seized tickling her, and when she did... Lou Ann glared at her, adding a pout along with that scowl.

Regardless of the look she was receiving, Diana felt a smile worm its way on her face. If people looked at the two of them, they would say that she and Lou Ann looked alike. They certainly wouldn't be far from that truth, but Diana would have to disagree a bit with that statement. Yes, she and Lou Ann shared the same blond, wavy mane but Diana would happily point out that her little one resembled Akko more. From the brunette's mannerisms, to her facial features right down to those deep, crimson eyes. Not to mention that Diana not only has to deal with one energetic girl, now she has to deal with two of them along with another little one on the way, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You have yet to explain on why you woke me up. Did you needed something, sweetheart?" Diana softly asked her, gently tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

Lou Ann looked around in wonder for a bit, almost as if she had forgotten the main reason why she ran into the study in the first place. And then the haze left just as quickly when she finally remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot! Okasān is trying to reach for something again!" she said urgently. "I tried to tell her to wake you up, but she said that she didn't want to bother you... and so, I woke you up myself."

"Thank you for informing me." Diana's eyes were as wide as dinner plates upon hearing her daughter's report, and then she sighed heavily as she gently put Lou Ann aside and finally got her worn body off the couch. "What am I going to do with her?" The elder Cavendish sighed once again as she and the little one started heading downstairs.

Typically, whenever this kind of scenario occurs a person would be overly concerned for their spouse, not that Diana didn't care. She does. Immensely. The blonde would usually be a tremendous mess filled with alarm and worry for her wife. Akko just can't seem to get it through her thick skull that she's currently twenty weeks pregnant with their unborn child and shouldn't be doing any reckless stunts that could potentially hurt herself and their baby.

By the time they made it downstairs, they made their way to the kitchen, and once they did Diana caught sight of her wife in the middle of her usual stunt...

The brunette is currently on her tiptoes, stretching her arm as far as she can toward the top cabinet in order to reach a jar of green olives. Since Akko started her pregnancy, green olives is currently one of the main cravings her body is demanding for, but as of late that craving was turning more into an addiction and while it can be good to listen to your cravings it can also become a hazard if you have too much and it could ultimately affect the mother's and the baby's diets.

As a precaution Diana had purposely stashed them on the top shelve so that her wife wouldn't be able to reach them, even going as far as removing the dining chairs from the flat so that Akko wouldn't get any ideas and would have no choice but to ask Diana for help directly. Not that she'll ever mention this to her wife, but Akko's height was also a beneficial factor for this method since the red-eyed girl naturally couldn't reach them to begin with, but today she had surprisingly managed to do quite the effort in reaching them within her grasp.

Akko let out a heavy huff of effort, forcing herself to stretch a little bit further towards her goal while being careful of her baby bump when she leaned against the counter, "...Come on, come on, come to momma! I'm so close that I can almost taste it...!" she practically begged.

The green olives were literally within the reach of her fingertips when suddenly...

"Akko."

The red-eyed girl squeaked in fright for being caught red-handed, accidentally knocking over the jar, and... the container shattered into a million pieces onto the wood tile floor, scattering not only glass but also green olives along with its liquid pooling over the mess.

In concern, Lou Ann was the first one to speak, "Okasān, are you okay?!"

The little girl did not receive a response from her other parent, who mindlessly kept staring at the floor and so when Lou Ann tried to go towards her, she was pulled to a stop by Diana.

The elder Cavendish had crouched down to her daughter's height, laying her hands on Lou Ann's shoulders while making eye contact with her, "Lou, you can't go over there right now. There's a lot of glass all over the kitchen floor and you could hurt yourself." she told her.

"But, what about Okasān?" The blonde child sent a hesitant glance to her second mother, who has yet to look at them as she continued to stare at the mess on the floor.

"I'll go and check on Okasān, don't you worry." Diana assured her, and then she gave her a small task. "Please be a dear and bring me the broom and dustpan from the utility closet, okay?"

"Okay." Lou Ann gave a slow nod, heading out of the kitchen to do as requested.

Once the little one left, Diana got to the next important matter at hand. She carefully maneuvered around broken glass to get to her wife, and softly called out to her, "Akko."

No response.

"Akko, love," Diana called out to her again, bringing her hands up to cup the brunette's cheeks, "are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked her.

"...My stomach." Was all Akko could say, sounding distraught.

Upon hearing that alarms started blaring inside the blonde's head, sending her into a panic frenzy for the worst possible scenario. "D-don't panic Akko! I'll drive you to the hospital and then-"

Just when Diana was about to run around the flat in search of the car keys, the red-eyed girl quickly managed to grab her wife's wrist, stopping her in place.

"I didn't mean it like that! The baby and I are fine. I meant my stomach, as in, I am starving! I'm hangry!" Akko practically exploded in fury, finally tearing her gaze away from the mess on the floor to glare at the blonde. Her eyes welled up in tears as she began to sob. "I-I was hungry and wanted g-green olives, a-and then you came and scared the crap out of me a-and then they died...!"

Diana took an awkward step back, which was hardly a step at all considering her wife still had a strong grip on her wrist. It didn't hurt of course, but it was moments like these that the young Cavendish desperately wanted to avoid at all costs. Dealing with a pregnant and moody Akko was by no means an easy task, especially when she gets all dramatic and teary-eyed about something. Not to mention, it's scenarios like these in where Diana feels like a big jerk and feels guilt for ruining something her wife wanted to do or get.

"I-I'm sorry Akko, I didn't mean to scare you like that." The blonde apologized, bringing the brunette into a loving embrace, being careful with the baby bump as she did so. Diana laid a kiss on the top of her head, "It's not the end of the world. I can just go to the store and grab some more, I need to get groceries anyway." she said, hoping that Akko would calm down a little.

"You'd _**better**_ get some more! Otherwise, you're not allowed inside this apartment!" The red-eyed girl grumbled with a threatening promise in her tone, but despite her words she did hug Diana back, which was a good sign despite her current mood.

Regardless of receiving intimidation from her wife, the young Cavendish couldn't help but chuckle. "That's fair."

Akko pulled away from the blonde for a bit, sniffling as she said, "You do know that I'm bluffing, right?"

"Of course. I know that you don't mean it." Diana replied with a loving smile, leaning down to press her forehead against Akko's.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, leaning forward a bit to press a quick kiss on Diana's lips. "Okay, good."

"Momma, I brought the broom and-" Lou Ann had stopped short once she got to the kitchen doorway, broom and dustpan in hand while she made a weird face at watching her mothers having an intimate moment. "Ew! You guys are being mushy!"

Akko let out a giggle while Diana simply rolled her eyes at their daughter's childishness.

The blonde stepped away from her wife and carefully maneuvered through the broken glass to get to the small child, accepting the cleaning equipment in her hands once she got there. "Thank you, Lou."

* * *

Once the mess was all cleaned up, the family went out to the department store together to do the grocery shopping. Diana had insisted for Akko to stay home, rest, and watch over Lou Ann while she finished this errand but the brunette stubbornly insisted on going with her because the blonde might forget the "most important item on the list" as she likes to put it, and Lou Ann obviously wanted to tag along too so here they were...

"Aw, but momma! I don't wanna be on the cart~!" The red-eyed child whined for the umpteenth time as Diana buckled her in despite her protests. "I wanna move around!"

"Lou Ann Mitsuko Cavendish, we're currently in public and I will like your fussing to be at a minimum." The young Cavendish gave a serious warning, obviously not in the mood for any insubordination.

Diana got startled when she felt Akko hooking her arm with hers, looking up at her with a small cheerful smile, "Come on Diana, I'm sure that our little Ann is old enough to be trusted to walk on her own. She'll have to eventually." she said to persuade her wife.

"Yeah! I'll be super~ good, I promise!" Lou Ann spoke excitedly, practically bouncing on her seat.

The blonde sighed heavily in defeat since she was clearly outnumbered. "_**Fine.**_ But if you misbehave, you're sitting back on the shopping cart, are we clear?"

"Deal!"

And so the family started their shopping spree, and for the most part they had managed to get every item on the list so far, but there were still a couple of items left. At one point, Lou Ann stopped in front of a fruit stand that contained a variety of produce, but only one manages to catch her eye...

"Hey momma, can we have some plums?" The blonde child asked her parent.

On cue Akko started making disgusted noises, swiftly bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. She sent an apologetic glance to her wife, who nodded in understanding, and her daughter before she marched on ahead of them to the next aisle.

"Sweetheart, I'd love too, but you have to remember that your Okasān can't stand being near them for a while." Diana kindly reminded her. "You'll have to wait for your sister to arrive before you can start having them again."

Lou Ann's body deflated a bit in response, looking at the plums longingly. "Oh, right..."

The elder Cavendish smiled sympathetically at the small child. She could hardly blame the girl since it's certainly been a while since she had last ate plums, but unfortunately one of the key changes to Akko's body was her sudden dislike of them, whether they were pickled or not.

It was certainly a shocking surprise for Diana to discover, considering that pickled plums is one of the brunette's favorite foods. She can still remember the first few weeks of Akko's pregnancy when her wife demanded that they'd do a deep clean up session in their flat. The brunette felt nauseated on all levels because all she could smell was pure pickled plums, if you could believe it. Luckily for Diana, Akko's nausea was more of the sensation of it than actual puking, which the blonde supremely thanks the Nine Old Witches for that small miracle.

Diana affectionately patted the child's head, "Since you're being a good little girl, I promise that I'll buy as many plums as you like for being so patient. How does that sound?" she asked.

A huge grin blossomed on Lou Ann's face, of which reminded Diana of her beloved. "That sounds great!"

They headed to the next aisle and soon reunited with Akko, who was literally munching while holding onto a jar of green olives, not caring about the odd looks she was receiving from other shoppers. Witnessing this act instinctively made Diana say, "Bloody hell!" and accidentally forget that their child was present.

After being humiliated in public, Diana practically dragged her pregnant wife to a less crowded area of the department store. Lou Ann was currently distracted playing with a ball in the toy section, which was fine considering her parents were in the middle of a rather heated argument...

"Akko, I love you, and I adore you with every fiber of my being but what happened back there was the most demeaning thing I have witnessed in all our years together!" Diana was absolutely livid, her face being flushed due to her anger. "I understand that you're pregnant and have cravings, but would it _**kill you**_ to have a little bit of self-control until we get home?!"

"Well, excuse~ me! If I remember correctly, I was _**denied**_ of my green olives, and I did mention that I was _**STARVING!**_" Akko retorted, standing her ground as she took her wife's backlash in stride.

"I said I was sorry!"

"If you're really sorry, then why are you scolding me about this?!"

"Because we're in PUBLIC! Did you even realize how many people were looking at you?"

"Hello~! Have you met me?! I don't care what other people think!"

"That's beside the point and you know it!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! I mean, yes, okay. I was eating in the middle of the store, but it's not like I was robbing anything! We were going to buy the green olives anyway!"

"Akko, I swear-" Diana then stopped short when she noticed something... "Is it just me or is it suddenly too quiet?" she asked.

Akko's eyes widened as anxiety started to get a hold of her. She frantically looked around for their child, who had somehow disappeared and all that was left of Lou Ann's presence was the discarded ball she was playing with in the middle of the aisle...

Akko was starting to panic. She took a deep breath and started calling out for their daughter, "Lou Ann! Lou Ann, where are you?!" There was no response, but that still didn't stop the brunette from trying a couple more times before she ultimately gave up. She tired herself out and hunched over, tears welling up in her eyes as panic completely set in, "Where could she have gone? If she's doing this to mess with us, then it's not funny...!"

Diana came to her side, bringing her wife into a warm embrace in an effort to calm her down. "I know how you feel Akko, but you mustn't stress. It's not good for you or the baby."

"B-but...but..." The red-eyed girl looked up at Diana with sad eyes, sobbing, "S-she could be anywhere, a-and what if someone-" Akko went silent when she felt the blonde's arms tightened around her, almost as if she was trying to keep herself grounded.

"That won't happen." Diana assured her with as much confidence she could muster, gently wiping Akko's tears away with her thumb.

Despite her wife's words, even the brunette could tell that that morale didn't quite reach her eyes. It was obvious that the young Cavendish was just as worried about their child as Akko was, but that still didn't stop Diana to take some initiative to the situation at hand.

"Listen to me Akko, in order to find Lou Ann, you need to calm down first." The blonde advised before she started giving her wife instructions, "Once you do that, we'll split up and search the store. If we come across any employees, we'll tell them what's happened and they'll surely help us in our search, okay?"

The red-eyed girl nodded, sniffling a bit as she responded, "I'm willing to do anything by this point."

From there, Akko and Diana left their belongings by the toy section and officially started their frantic search for Lou Ann. After they had split up, it didn't take long for either of them to run into an employee and inform them of the situation, and pretty soon after that a full-on search and lock down was set in place throughout the department store. However, despite the measures set in place, the couple had yet to find Lou Ann...

About an hour later, Akko reunited with Diana near the store's entrance, and the two of them were a complete emotional mess.

The brunette groaned in frustration, "Where on Earth could she be?! How can a child just disappear like that?!"

"That's what _**I**_ want to know!" The young Cavendish was just as exasperated as Akko was over the whole situation. She closed her eyes and passed a hand through her wavy tresses, sighing heavily, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, I shouldn't have argued with you, and I _**definitely**_ shouldn't have taken my eyes off of her... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Akko!" she apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry too, Diana! I shouldn't have done any of those things!"

"We're terrible parents!"

The two of them were sobbing and berating themselves over their plight, and it seemed like forever until they finally heard their excited angel...

"Faster, faster!" Soon followed by a disappointed whine, "Aw, the ride stopped! Hey granny, do you have another quarter?"

Instinctively, Akko and Diana immediately halted their pities and hurried over to the scene, and both women were absolutely floored at the sight before them. It was indeed their little Lou Ann, who was smiling and laughing away like any other day, hanging out with another kid her age along with the child's grandmother in the store's small arcade. The red-eyed child and her new friend are on a car ride, eagerly awaiting for the small, elderly woman to insert another quarter in for the ride to start.

"Yeah grandma, can we please go again?" The pale green haired child asked.

The old woman smiled, fishing another quarter from her purse, "My, my, you girls are sure having the time of your lives aren't you?"

Just before the older woman could put the coin in, Akko had dashed forward exclaiming, "LOU ANN!"

Lou Ann let out a yelp as she was swiftly picked up and was immediately smothered in her mother's arms, and she squirmed a bit as she whined, "Okasān, put me down! You're embarrassing me~!"

"Too bad because I'm never, _**ever**_ letting go! Don't you _**dare**_ pull another stunt like that again, do you hear me young lady?!" The brunette fussed profusely, but regardless of her stern tone she still hugged her daughter.

Tears of joy and relief slid down Diana's face as she let out a small, exhausted laugh. She approached the old lady and shook hands with her, "Thank you so much for looking after our little girl! How could we ever repay you?" she asked their savior.

"You two certainly haven't changed a bit! I knew that there was something familiar about little Lou Ann." The old woman chuckled in amusement.

Confused by the sudden phrasing, Diana wiped her tears away since they were obscuring her vision, and when she could properly see again Diana's mouth went agape. "H-Headmistress Holbrooke!"

"NANI?!" Akko exclaimed in surprise, finally letting go of her daughter but she still held Lou Ann's hand as she walked over to them. She then gasped, "It IS Headmistress Holbrooke! Wow, it feels like ages since we graduated from Luna Nova! It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too Miss Kagari! Or, should I say Mrs. Cavendish?" Miranda teased, laughing merrily.

Holbrooke's laugh must've been infectious because it caused Akko to join in with a giggle of her own, and Diana just blushed fiercely in embarrassment. Sure, the blonde is happy to see her old headmistress again but it was also kind of awkward, in a good way of course.

Soon enough the older woman's laughter subsided, "It truly is good to see you girls again, and I see that the two of you have your hands full..." she said, smiling when she noticed Akko's pregnant belly.

"Yes, we are!" The brunette replied happily, hooking her free arm with her wife's.

Diana cleared her throat, changing the subject, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here headmistress?"

"Oh please, call me Miranda!" Holbrooke insisted with a wave of her hand, "Being a headmistress is all in the past. Nowadays, I'm just a little 'ol granny that's spending quality time with her great, great, great, great granddaughter."

"You're retired? That's quite a surprise..." The young Cavendish commented.

"Oh yes, I finally decided to pass the reigns to Professor Finnelan. And, in time, Chariot will eventually have the headmistress position as well. Luna Nova is in very good hands." Miranda assured them.

Akko huffed, having a skeptical look on her face, _"I just feel sorry for the girls that have to deal with that __**demon**__ for the next decade or two..."_ she grumbled under her breath.

"Akko, that's not nice." Diana chided, obviously hearing her wife's remark.

"What? You know it's true! You just don't see it that way because you were Professor Finnelan's favorite, and it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if you still are!" The red-eyed witch replied with a roll of her eyes.

Diana scoffed, "Was not! I merely did what was expected of me as a student-"

"Oh, believe me, I did my best in class too, but does that drill sergeant appreciate my efforts? I think not!" Akko interrupted, irritation seeping into her tone as she recalled her student days. "I swear that old hag totally had it out for me since the moment I first set foot in Luna Nova! Guarantee it!"

"I could hardly blame her since you were quite the delinquent..." The blonde reminded.

"_I'll pretend I didn't hear that from my own wife..."_ The brunette grumbled as she unhooked her arm from her spouse's, clearly feeling a bit betrayed as she continued with her rant, "The point is that she never liked me. I don't like her. The feeling is mutual. End of story." she then looked down at Lou Ann and said, "Don't you worry darling, I'll be sure to double-check that that _**demon**_ is not in charge by the time you enroll in Luna Nova."

Diana clasped her hands together as she took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling as she finally exhaled, "Lou, please don't listen to your Okasān. She's being delusional."

Akko's mouth went agape when she heard Diana say that, but surprisingly enough she didn't lash out and she merely huffed while crossing her arms.

"I don't know what to believe..." Lou Ann remarked, clearly not paying attention to the conversation between the adults.

Miranda let out a small laugh, "Oh yes, you two have not changed a bit, and I'm glad that you both instantly cheered up too." she commented. Akko's and Diana's eyes have widened once they realized that fact for themselves. "I take it that the trouble involved the little one, yes?"

"Yes, but Lou Ann wasn't the problem. It was our fault as parents." Diana shyly admitted, looking ashamed. "We were shopping together and at one point Akko and I got into an argument, and before we knew it... Lou Ann just disappeared out of our sight."

"We were running around the whole store like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find her. And we were starting to think the worst until we finally heard her voice... It was a very scary experience to go through." The red-eyed witch stated, her body shuddering at the thought of such a scenario occurring.

Holbrooke nodded in understanding, "Being a parent is never easy. Every day is filled with new discoveries and challenges that will always keep you on your toes, but if you work together with your spouse then anything is possible." she spoke knowingly, "This day in particular might've been scary, yes, but it's thanks to that experience that will help you grow as parents and help you be more prepared in the future."

"Thank you, Miss Holbrooke. We needed to hear that." Akko smiled in kind.

"I was serious about before. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" The young Cavendish asked seriously, "I certainly hope that Lou Ann didn't cause you or your granddaughter any trouble."

Lou Ann let out an offended, "Hey!"

"Oh, heavens no! Lou Ann was an absolute angel!" The older woman looked down at her granddaughter, who was shyly hiding behind her since there were strangers present, "Isn't that right, Meredith?"

"Y-yes..."

The blonde child showed a huge grin on her face. "Yeah, granny was really nice and I made a new friend today!"

**Yes, at the expense of giving us a heart attack...** Akko and Diana thought to themselves, but regardless of what they thought they smiled earnestly as they said, "That's great, sweetheart!"

"Hmm, I think I already know what I want as payment." Holbrooke spoke up with a smile, gently ushering her granddaughter to stand in front of her. The poor girl looked like a deer caught in headlights for suddenly being put on the spotlight, but she soon snapped out of it once her grandmother put her frail hands on her shoulders. "I'd like for Meredith to become good friends with Lou Ann. Before you two arrived, the little ones were having the time of their lives. Would it be possible to arrange play dates in the near future?"

"We would be honored." Diana happily accepted the offer, looking down at her daughter. "Did you hear that sweetheart? You'll be able to see Meredith a lot more now, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's great but..."

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing's wrong momma, but I just realized something..." Lou Ann began as she finally asked, "Have you and Okasān finished shopping?"

What followed afterwards was a deadly silence until finally...

"Oh my gosh!" Akko gasped, bringing her hands up to cup her own cheeks, "I forgot my purse back on the cart!" she exclaimed in pure horror.

Akko and Diana had been so preoccupied trying to find their daughter to the point that they left their shopping cart full of groceries along with Akko's purse. Completely forgotten. In the middle of the store. Where _**anyone**_ can have a free opportunity to steal, if given the chance...

Diana's blue eyes widened in shock when she heard that, _**"WHAT?!"**_

"Can't talk! Gotta run!"

And just like that a pregnant Akko ran, or rather wobbled due to her current state out of the premises.

"Akko, you can't RUN!" The blonde yelled at her, but unfortunately it went unheard as her wife kept marching onward. _"Bloody hell!"_ She cursed under her breath, giving Miranda an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry to ask you this, but can you please watch over Lou Ann until we come back?" she asked, but it was more like a plead.

The old woman let out an amused chuckle, "I don't mind. Take your time."

"Thank you so much, Madame Holbrooke." Diana quickly bowed gratefully to the older woman, running off to catch up to the brunette.

Once the Cavendishes left, Holbrooke sighed in content, "Ah~, Parenting." she then looked at the young girls, fishing out a quarter from her skirt pocket. "Shall we pick up where we left off, girls?"

"Yeah!" The kids shouted excitedly, already heading to the car ride.

Parenting is never easy, but it's all part of adulthood.

**A/N: Here's my day 6 folks! I hope that you guys and gals enjoyed my take on Diana and Akko being parents! X3**

**Fun/Serious Fact: This chapter has been mostly made up, but the incident where Lou Ann went "missing" in the store was actually a true story that happened with moi when she was younger (like around 3-5 years old I wanna say) lol... Whenever my mother tells me the story, she'd always laugh about it and I do too because she always made it sound very funny, and I truly hope that I managed to capture that in this chapter.**

**Honestly, while I find this story to be funny at the same time I still feel a bit guilty that I made my parents go through that terrifying experience and I literally think to myself, "What the hell came over me that day?!" because I don't remember that day at all so, in a way, I find it hard to believe that I put my parents through that ordeal. The purse incident near the end of the chapter is also true, but don't worry, nothing was stolen! Thank God for that. I also never got grounded after that incident, surprisingly, mainly because my parents were that terrified that something could've happened to me on that day. My parents took that day as a lesson and always made sure to keep a close eye on me and my siblings after that. They're pretty great and I'm very lucky to have them as my parents, lol.**

**So, what do you guys think for this chapter? Please let me know on your reviews! Faves and follows are also welcome and appreciated! Day 7 is the only one left, but unfortunately I still have to type for that one. I SHOULD have it done sometime next week, stay tuned for that. Laters! XD**


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or any of its characters. They belong to Trigger.**

**Family**

Diana Cavendish sighed tiredly when she thought about the events that occurred today. After having a rather long day in the department store, plus adding the most terrifying experience she and her wife have had in their entire lives by almost losing their daughter, which is definitely saying something because the two of them have faced far more dangerous and horrifying adventures as students during their time in Luna Nova. Regardless, by far, this day in particular has made it to the very top of their list of fears. Guaranteed.

Fortunately, the Nine Old Witches were smiling at them from above considering they've sent an angel in the form of Miranda Holbrooke their way, and thankfully, everything had worked out for them without any further incident. Mutually, Diana and Akko had agreed to take the fault as parents and simply let Lou Ann off with a very strict warning to _**never, ever**_ pull another stunt like that again.

When they finally finished their shopping, the family went to eat out at a restaurant – because honestly, after the day they've had, both Diana and Akko were physically and emotionally drained to even think about cooking dinner – before, eventually, they returned to their cozy flat sometime in the evening.

Their English Foxhounds, Geri and Freki, were not only restless but also very happy to see their owners coming home to the point where they certainly didn't hesitate to bombard the girls at the front door as they jumped and barked excitedly upon their return. The heiress, who mainly and bravely received the brunt of the doggy welcome in place of her wife and child, almost took ten to fifteen minutes to calm the hounds before proceeding to lead them to the backyard. It was quite late and frankly Diana was not in the mood for any kind of roughhousing from their dogs that could potentially harm her child, and most importantly her pregnant wife.

Once their potential furry obstacles were escorted outside, the family could finally get to work in unloading and putting away the groceries together, and about half-way through that process Diana had told Akko that she and Lou Ann can head upstairs and lay down while she finished up in the kitchen. When she was sure that everything was squared away in their proper place, the blonde let out a heavy, tired sigh as she let her worn body go upstairs and to her bedroom she shared with her wife until Diana realized that she had to share their bed tonight with an extra occupant...

It was truly an adorable sight to see.

From the doorway, the heiress saw that her little Lou Ann was currently passed out on Diana's side of the bed, sleeping soundly while cuddling up as best as she could with her other parent, the only thing practically keeping the two of them apart being Akko's pregnant belly. From the looks of it, her wife was also deep in slumber, though Diana couldn't really tell considering the brunette was facing away from her.

Witnessing the adorable sight before her, it certainly didn't take long for a smile to worm its way on Diana's face.

Some, if not most parents would be a bit annoyed knowing that their child wasn't sleeping in their own bed, therefore the parent would more or less have no choice but to share theirs for the night. Unlike those people, the young Cavendish certainly didn't mind nights likes this.

It was... nice. It gave them something to bond over as a family. If anything, evenings like these were a constant reminder that Diana's entire world was right here, and she would do everything in her power to keep her family safe and happy. Most days, the heiress felt that everything she had built with Akko up until now has been nothing but a dream, despite the obvious fact that all of it was quite real and Diana wouldn't have it any other way.

Snapping out of her reverie, the blonde finally moved to lay down on her side of the bed, being absolutely careful in order not to wake Akko and Lou Ann. Once she was fully under the covers, Diana laid on her left side, and when she did she noticed that her wife was actually awake. The red-eyed witch looked exhausted, but she was also a bit distracted trailing her fingers through Lou Ann's hair in a slow, soothing motion while watching her daughter sleep.

However, the trance was finally broken when she felt Diana's gaze on her. Akko finally looked up at her spouse with a tired, loving smile but that still didn't make the brunette stop her ministrations as she whispered, _"Hey."_

That smile alone made Diana feel so many things, but mainly it made her body feel two simultaneous actions: the first one being the warm, fuzzy sensation of butterflies in her stomach, and the second was the light, ticklish flutter she always felt inside her chest. After all these years and Akko still had an effect on her... It was a great feeling, and one that Diana wouldn't get tired of anytime soon.

The young Cavendish returned that smile with one of her own, _"Hey."_ she whispered back in greeting.

"_I let Annie spend the night with us,"_ Akko told her, momentarily looking down at their daughter before making eye contact again with her wife._ "I hope that's okay."_

"_Of course. I don't mind."_ Diana assured, gently tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. She then laid her hand upon her wife's cheek, feeling happier when Akko closed her eyes in content when she started stroking her thumb. _"Is everything alright? I thought that you'd be asleep by now."_

Still having her eyes closed, the red-eyed witch merely raised her brows in amusement, chuckling a bit as she responded, _"Our little baby is moving around a lot. It's hard to go to sleep when she's trying to get comfortable..."_

"_I know what you mean."_ The blonde spoke sympathetically, leaning down to kiss the top of her daughter's head as she remembered the long, sleepless night she had when she was pregnant with Lou Ann.

Diana can remember those late nights in vivid detail because it literally felt like an eternity for Lou Ann to settle down and finally let her sleep in peace, but overall it wasn't so bad because Akko was a night owl and usually kept her company until she felt comfortable enough to lay down. Admittedly, Diana found it to be endearing because the red-eyed witch had told her more than one occasion that those late nights were rather fun since they got to spend time together.

During that time Akko was an absolute trooper in Diana's eyes. Throughout Diana's pregnancy, the brunette was always at her beck and call whenever the heiress needed something, not to mention that Akko had faced more than her fair share of petty arguments – mostly due to Diana's mood swings, which were the exact opposite of Akko's mood swings – but despite it all the young Cavendish had never heard her wife complain about her. Not. Even. Once. And so, Diana hopes to return that favor ten times fold since Akko has done a lot for her already.

The blonde stopped daydreaming when she heard the brunette hum a bit in thought, letting out a quiet giggle as she whispered, _"Yeah, but I personally think that you were more of a champ than me."_ she softly admitted.

"_I beg to differ,"_ Diana disagreed as she voiced out her own opinion, _"as I recall, I obviously acted like a total bitc- excuse me."_ she then cleared her throat when she caught herself for almost saying that word. Lou Ann may be asleep, but that still didn't change the fact that her daughter was present and so Diana tried again. _"I know that I acted like an insufferable harlot the entire time during my pregnancy, but you... I feel that you were blessed with your body changes."_

"_Blessed?"_ Akko repeated while raising her brows in amusement, _"Cursed is more like it. I can't even eat plums! It's torture! It's already bad enough that I forced my little Annie on a strike from them..."_ she said quietly, looking a little sad.

"_Like mother, like daughter. Clearly... Patience is not a strong suit for either of you."_

"_Ugh... Don't remind me."_

The heiress chuckled, gently laying her hand on top of Akko's pregnant belly, _"We're half-way there, love. Just a little more and we'll officially be a family of four."_ she said fondly.

Akko let out slow hum of acknowledgment, having a sleepy grin on her face as she mumbled, _"I can't wait..."_

Almost without warning, the red-eyed witch went to sleep and within seconds soft snores filled the bedroom as two of its occupants surrendered to slumber. Smiling, Diana sighed in content as she pulled up the blankets, making sure that her wife and child were covered before she got comfortable herself. When she was done, Diana followed their example as she finally allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

After that eventful day, several weeks passed by in a blink of an eye and the Cavendishes certainly don't miss a beat in finding new activities do to. Today in particular Lou Ann wanted to try her hand at teaching one of their dogs basic commands, however... That task is easier said than done. She and Diana are currently outside in their backyard, and her parent opt to oversee Lou Ann's progress before she had to step in, if necessary.

"Freki, stay." The blonde child commanded, trying her best attempt to be firm while giving this instruction as she had her right hand extended in front of her to emphasize the gesture.

The English Foxhound looked rather impatient to say the least. Freki merely panted as he wagged his tail, his body being stuck between obeying his owner to remain in a sitting position and wanting to play instead. The canine's restlessness went a step further when he started to whimper...

That whine proved to be Lou Ann's downfall. Her stern facade started crumbling, even more so when she cracked a smile, but it ultimately failed when her own voice wavered as she said, "S-stay~."

Almost without warning, Freki's patience seemed to have run out since he decided to pounce his owner, tackling the child to the ground as he proceeded to lick her cheeks with slobbering kisses.

"Freki, s-stop! Bad boy!" The red-eyed child squealed as she tried her best to fight off the doggy cuddles, but the hound didn't even budge.

Looking on at the calamity that just ensued, Diana couldn't help but laugh, "Sweetheart, he's not going to take you seriously if he thinks you want to play. You need to be more assertive." she advised.

"But I am being serious, momma!" Lou Ann pouted, finally managing to sit up once the hound tired himself out from his playful assault.

Freki had maneuvered himself to lay next to the small child, laying his head upon the girl's lap and yawned once he got comfortable, his tail wagging happily all the while.

"Really now?" The elder Cavendish raised her brows in amusement upon her daughter's answer, "It looks to me that Freki looks mighty comfortable, relaxed even." she pointed out in a teasing tone.

The young girl's pout intensified almost ten fold, her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment as she grumbled, "I-it's harder than it looks!"

"We'll see about that." Diana gave a confident smile, taking out a dog treat from inside the pouch she had attached to her belt. She then whistled, effectively catching the English Foxhound's attention, "Freki, here boy."

Upon being called, the canine rose up from Lou Ann's lap and walked up to the heiress, barking as he wagged his tail in excitement.

"Sit." On command, Freki sat himself in front of his master.

"Good boy." Diana praised with a smile, giving scratches under Freki's chin. "Lou, come here please."

The blonde child stood up from the ground, dusting herself off before she walked over to her parent, "Yes, momma?"

"I want you to pay close attention. What I'm about to show you is a trick that will, in time, capture Freki's attention and will effectively help you teach him new commands in the future."

"Okay."

Diana then faced the canine, who surprisingly hasn't moved a muscle, and when she did Diana maintained eye-contact with the dog. With the treat grasped firmly in her hand, the elder Cavendish offered the treat up close to the dog's nose so that he could smell it and before Freki could even start slobbering, Diana moved her hand upwards from the dog's nose up to her face. Throughout the entire process, Freki's attention was solely focused on the heiress. Once she was sure that the hound was being attentive, Diana voiced the command, "Watch me."

And he did, Freki sat completely still on his spot, maintaining eye-contact with his master all the while.

"Very good! That's a good boy!" The blonde cooed, giving the dog his treat for a job well done.

"H-how did you do that?!" Lou Ann gasped in amazement, her mouth agape over what she just witnessed. "Are you a witch?"

Honestly, Diana had to resist the urge not to face palm. Not because she was annoyed or anything, but more like she was absolutely amused for the little girl's obvious claim. It certainly reminded Diana of her beloved whenever Akko got excited over just about anything that involved magic as students during their time in Luna Nova.

"Yes, Lou Ann, I am indeed a witch. And, you are too. I bet that you'll become a very talented witch yourself someday, whether its in magic or taming animals." The elder Cavendish commented, humoring the girl, "I want you to do the same thing as I did, can you do that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Lou Ann beamed a smile, her red eyes sparkling with energy for the challenging task she's about to do.

"You have to be patient, and you have to be assertive when you give the command, you can't falter no matter how much Freki whines. If you give in to his whines, he'll think he has an edge on you and he will know that he will get his way every time you hesitate. We don't want that, right?"

"Right!"

"Good." Diana took out a couple more dog treats from her pouch, handing one of them to her daughter while she kindly stored the rest of the treats inside the girl's short pocket. She then began giving instructions, "While you do this command, be sure not to overuse the treats as a distraction. The treats are used as a reward. Nothing more. I want you to try it on your own first. If Freki does a good job listening to you, reward him, and if he doesn't listen, then keep at it until he learns it."

The red-eyed child let out a nervous breath, trying her best to process everything her mother was telling her. It's not that anything was complicated, it's more of the fact that between their two dogs... Freki is more of a challenge to train than Geri just for the sole fact that not only is Freki the younger one of the two, but also the most manipulative. Freki tends to be the greedy one, especially if food and cuddles come into play. The youngest hound likes to be the center of attention, and if he doesn't get it... he'll act like a drama king with pathetic whimpers all day long, though it mostly depends on the day he decides to play that card.

From there, Lou Ann put her nerves aside and decided to take the reigns for this exercise. It took a few tries, but around the fifth attempt Freki had finally found the patience to go through the command as Lou Ann voiced, "Watch me."

The English Foxhound did not move a muscle as he maintained eye-contact with the blonde child.

"Good boy!" The young girl praised, giving Freki a treat along with well-deserved cuddles.

"Well done!" Diana gave a praise of her own, clapping her hands as she smiled at her daughter, "I think that's enough training for Freki today. Why don't you two goof off and play a good game of fetch for a bit? I'll be inside the house checking on Okasān if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay momma, I'll see you soon!"

Leaving Lou Ann outside with her furry playmate, Diana entered the flat through the glass sliding door in the kitchen. She made her way to the living room and found her pregnant wife asleep on the couch with their other dog, Geri, who was awake and kept her company. Unlike his sibling, Geri is more of a mellow type of dog. He mostly prefers to spend the day inside the house and lay on someone's lap all day long. Right now the English Foxhound was by the brunette's side, laying his head near Akko's pregnant belly.

"_Well, aren't you comfortable?"_ Diana whispered in amusement, sitting down on the edge of the couch as she brought a hand up to scratch behind the dog's ears, _"Were you keeping an eye on her for me?"_ she asked the canine.

Geri merely moved his ears in time with Diana's scratches, letting out a long yawn in response.

"...Diana?"

The heiress turned her head in time to look at her sleepy wife, who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes filled with nothing but pure exhaustion, which made Diana smile at her sympathetically. Ever since Akko started her third trimester, these last few weeks have physically taken a toll on her body. Not in a bad way, of course, but some pregnant women do tend to experience the same discomforts they've had in their second trimester along with additional ones they gain once they start their third trimester and unfortunately for Akko... she was one of those few.

"How are you feeling, love?" Diana asked in concern, cupping her wife's cheek.

The red-eyed witch closed her eyes in content, relishing the contact, "Tired, so very tired. I hardly slept in days~! Between that and practically being out of breath, having swollen ankles, not to mention going to the bathroom almost twenty-four seven...! _**Peachy, I'm just peachy.**_" she grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Akko, all I can say is that we're almost there." The young Cavendish apologized, leaning down to press a tender kiss on the top of her wife's head. She then sat back up and sighed soon afterward, "The doctor did say that most of those symptoms should go away soon after you give birth, if there aren't any complications. I really hope not..." she said worriedly.

"You worry too much, Diana. It'll be fine." Akko reassured, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm just being a bit too dramatic, that's all."

Diana merely hummed in acknowledgment, fondly laying a hand on Akko's pregnant belly. Apparently, she must've spaced out for a bit because she snapped out of her musings when her spouse enveloped her hand with her own...

"Is something wrong, Diana?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" The brunette asked her while raising a brow, clearly not convinced, "Because you have a far off look in your eyes, and that tells me that you have something on your mind... Will you tell me about it? I'm here to listen, if you need it. Clearly, I'm not doing much nowadays." she mentioned at her attempt of a joke.

It must've worked because a smile appeared on the blonde's face, shaking her head in amusement. "You're unbelievable."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Akko responded with a smile of her own, taking everything in stride before she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking. A lot. And..." Diana grew quiet soon afterward, biting her bottom lip in hesitation, possibly gathering her thoughts together before she continued, "Since the baby will be here soon, I was thinking that it might be best if we... stay at the Cavendish Manor for a while." she finished off slowly, nervously.

With good reason because what the heiress received next from her wife was a flat, irritable, _**"What?"**_

She knew that Akko wasn't going to like it. At all. But regardless of that fact, Diana pushed on with her suggestion as she elaborated by saying, "We'll only be staying there until the baby's born, plus a couple of months after that to get used to our new routine. In the meantime, we can just have a little get-a-way trip as a family-"

"You _**do**_ know that three certain people aren't exactly my cup of tea, _**right?**_" Akko interrupted as she sat up rather abruptly on the couch, which forced poor Geri out of his comfortable spot as the canine jumped down from the furniture. For good reason, considering he could probably sense Akko's mood.

"I know that Aunt Daryl and my cousins aren't exactly the best people in the world, but they're still family." Diana tried to reason with her spouse, "Not only to me and Lou Ann, but also to you, _**Mrs. Cavendish.**_" she countered, watching in amusement on how her wife pretty much cringed from hearing that response.

The red-eyed witch groaned, covering her face with her hands as she collapsed back on the couch, _"You just had to remind me..."_ she muffled a reply.

Diana couldn't help but laugh at her wife's reaction. Reaching out, she gently pried Akko's hands away from her face, "Think about it this way, love: while we're at the manor, you can relax as much as you can, Lou Ann can spend time with her aunts, and finally... I'll have help watching over you during your last few weeks of pregnancy, that way, I won't have to worry as much for when our little one arrives." she calmly spoke out her line of thinking. "Is that so bad?"

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, Akko sighed in defeat as she admitted, "No, it's not."

The heiress smiled, only for the lightest hint of a blush to cover her cheeks a moment later. She then cleared her throat as she mustered up the courage to say, "And perhaps, once the little one is born and we get settled into our new routine, we could... spend some time together?"

Akko felt a smile of her own working its way on her face as she asked, amusingly, "Diana Cavendish, are you asking me out?"

Instead of answering right away, Diana merely closed the distance between them, leaning close to the brunette's ear as she whispered, _"That, among other things..."_

The reaction was instant as Akko felt a shiver go down her spine by hearing her wife's response. Diana's close proximity along with her warm breath against her ear was driving Akko crazy, it also didn't help matters either as the red-eyed witch felt her skin crawling with goosebumps. She was just a complete hot mess right now...

Akko whined, "D-Diana~!"

Diana hummed, pulling away for a bit to look at her wife's flushed face. The poor girl looked so nervous with her messy hair, how she tried to avoid the blonde's gaze, and the way she was clinging onto Diana's shirt was so child-like and it was just so, so...

**Cute.** Diana thought adoringly while showing a small, cocky smirk.

That smug look must've irritated the brunette, who started to playfully punch Diana's shoulder in retaliation as she said, "You're so mean to me~! You always like to pick on me to get some kind of reaction out of me! What infuriates me even more is that stupid, pompous look you always have on your face-"

"I'm not teasing."

"Wha-"

The rest of Akko's banter was silenced with a kiss, and sure enough the red-eyed witch didn't even try to stop it as she closed her eyes and kissed Diana back. They've shared a lot kisses throughout their years together and each one held so much passion, though this one was a bit different. It was slow and gentle, clearly emphasizing how much love they felt for each other...

When their kiss ended, Diana pulled away a bit and pressed her forehead against Akko's as she said, "I love you so much, my darling Atsuko. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," Akko sighed, chuckling. "I love you too, Diana."

* * *

The following day, early in the morning, the Cavendishes were out on the road to Wedinburgh. It was nothing but idle chatter, or rather idle yapping is more like it since Geri and Freki are restless in the back of the car. Another distraction added to that was Lou Ann, who kept saying the top most annoying phrase/question that anyone could say on a trip...

"Are we there yet~?"

"Not yet, sweetheart." Diana replied calmly as possible, briefly looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror before paying attention to the road once again.

Speaking of sweetheart...

Looking at the corner of her eye, the heiress glanced at her wife, who got rather quiet on the passenger seat since they've left their house this morning. Akko leaned her head against the car's window while having her eyes closed, her lips pursed in a thin frown as her face morphed between a mixture of pain or deep concentration. Diana couldn't tell.

While driving with her left hand, the blonde maneuvered her right to reach for her wife's hand, "Are you feeling alright, love?" she asked in concern, gently grasping Akko's hand in her own.

The red-eyed witch did not move from her spot, but she did squeeze Diana's hand as she weakly responded, "I feel...like a balloon...that's about to burst. Not to mention, I feel queasy right now..."

Diana's eyes were as wide as dinner plates by hearing that reply, and if she hadn't reminded herself to keep the steering wheel steady, she would've accidentally made the car sway in the middle of the road. However, surprisingly enough, she had managed to keep her cool.

_**But,**_ not well enough it seems, considering what the young Cavendish said next, "...You _**will**_ let me know when you're going to, you know..." she spoke awkwardly.

Smooth Cavendish, smooth.

**Which one? Puking or going into labor? Because I might just do both for all I know...** Akko thought to herself in sluggish amusement. She'd be laughing or most likely teasing her spouse with a witty retort, but she just felt so weak and nauseated at the moment... "I don't even know anymore..."

Meanwhile, Diana was going through a stressful turmoil with a mental plea of: **Nine, please give me strength.**

Overall, Akko's third trimester had not been so kind to her throughout her last few weeks of pregnancy. The doctors had told Diana that Akko and the baby are healthy, it's just that the brunette needed to endure her bodily changes for just a bit longer and while they have been given a due date for the baby's arrival... with the rate Akko is going, that baby is probably going to arrive sooner than initially expected.

"Hang in there, love." Diana encouraged her wife, tightening her hold just a bit on Akko's hand, "We'll be reaching the manor soon." she reassured.

The red-eyed witch merely hummed in response, laying her free hand on top of her enlarged belly.

One thing's for sure, it was definitely a good call on Diana's part for them to go and stay at the Cavendish Manor for a couple of months. They'll need all the help they can get from their family.

About an hour later, the Cavendishes finally made it to Wedinburgh and to the Cavendish Manor. Once Diana stopped the car, she didn't even get a chance to turn the vehicle off seeing as Lou Ann literally unbuckled herself from her car-seat and got out of the car along with the dogs. Clearly, Diana was displeased that her daughter did that...

"Lou Ann Mitsuko Cavendish, you can't just-"

Unfortunately, her reprimand fell on deaf ears considering the blonde child ran towards the manor entrance, where some of its residents were standing waiting for them.

Lou Ann had a huge smile on her face, her arms wide open as she jumped into her favorite relative's arms for a warm hug, "Great-auntie Daryl!"

"Hello~ darling!" The elder Cavendish said in greeting, having a surprising warm smile of her own as she swiftly brought the young girl up and into her arms. She pulled away from the embrace just a bit to look at the child, "My, oh my, you've certainly grew since the last time I saw you!" she cooed.

"Yep! I'm a big girl now!" The red-eyed child proclaimed proudly with a giggle.

Daryl chuckled, "Big enough to be an older sister, I hope? How do you feel about that? Are you excited?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet her! I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"

"I'm sure you will, dear."

Their reunion was cut short by pair of twins, of which they looked both displeased and quite envious of their parent...

"Mother, are you done? Because Merril and I would love to say hello to our favorite niece sometime in _**this**_ millennium."

"That's right! We're her aunts too! So, could you please stop smothering her and let us have our turn?"

Daryl felt one of her eyebrows twitch in irritation as she backed away from her daughters, holding Lou Ann close in her arms, "How rude... I barely got to say hello and already you girls want to pull me away from my gran-niece. How about you go greet your cousin and her wife instead?"

"Oh, we will!" Maril said, hovering over her mother regardless of her words.

"Once we smother our little Annie with hugs and kisses!" Merril also seem to have the same sentiments on the matter as she too lingered around her parent, she and her sister reaching their hands out to try and pry Lou Ann from their mother's clutches. Gently, of course.

The red-eyed child laughed at the predicament she was in, but that was mostly because her aunts were unintentionally tickling her sides during their attempts to pry her from her great aunt, "Aunties, aunties, there's no need to fight over me. There's enough of me to go around." she spoke in attempt to be a mediator for them.

And, let's just say... It worked wonders.

All three Cavendishes have seized their little tug-of-war and proceeded to coo in unison, Lou Ann's cuteness ultimately winning the battle.

For some, however, this stunt was not so cute. It was quite the opposite actually...

"Yuck...!" Akko groaned in disgust once she and Diana finally made it to the manor entrance, Anna and Carter following behind them with their luggage. The brunette looked on at the spectacle with an irritated stare, "Now, I _**know**_ I'm going to be sick!" she grumbled in displeasure.

Although Akko came to terms in marrying into the Cavendish family, admittedly, the only down side of having getting used to high society standards is also getting used to certain individuals...

The brunette will at the very least acknowledge that Daryl and her daughters have indeed changed over the years. Not by much, mind you, considering that Daryl and her daughters have had plenty of issues with Akko in the past when she was officially dating Diana, and it even got worse when the young Cavendish had finally proposed to Akko later on down the line. But, miraculously, they have certainly changed their tune when Lou Ann was born. While it is a pleasant surprise, the red-eyed witch can't help but feel a mix feeling of being disturbed and irritated when she sees them cuddling her child half the time. Personal feelings aside, Akko does not care how she gets treated so long as Diana and her children get treated fairly.

"Akko, you promised that you'd behave." Diana gently laid her hands on her wife's shoulders, reminding her with a slight scolding in her tone.

"Hmph." The red-eyed witch chuckled bitterly, rolling her eyes while she did so, "If I knew that it was going to be this kind of torture, I wouldn't have agreed."

The blonde let out a heavy sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Once the family settled down in the Cavendish Manor, a week had passed by without further incident. Lou Ann got to spend time together with her aunts, Akko was practically bedridden for the first part of the week but today she actually felt well enough to walk around by the garden, and Diana actually had time to relax herself and catch up with her aunt in the living room.

"So, Diana, have you and your wife finally decided on a name for the little one?" Daryl asked her with genuine curiosity, sitting down beside her niece on the couch.

"For the most part, yes." The heiress gave a small smile as she responded, "However, Akko and I can't seem to agree on which name to choose. I honestly want to go with Andrea for her first name, and maybe have Sanae be the little one's middle name, but Akko wants it to be the other way around." she chuckled.

The elder Cavendish showed a small smile of her own, already imagining the many petty arguments the girls must've had on an almost daily basis about the matter. "I figured as much. What does the name Sanae mean?"

"Hmm," Diana thought about it for a moment, trying to recall the specifics of the name when her wife first informed her about it. "It mostly depends on how you decide to spell it when it comes to kanji, but the most common meaning for it translates to 'rice seedlings' in Japanese."

"I'll admit that the name itself sounds pretty when you say it, elegant even, although I can't help but feel a bit disappointed at the meaning behind it. It's rather simple. Not that it's a bad thing, of course." Daryl replied earnestly.

The blonde passed a hand through her wavy tresses, "I understand, but that's not the reason why I'm technically against it. I just feel that 'Andrea Sanae Cavendish' sounds more catchy and rolls off the tongue nicely, especially when calling for her attention if she does something wrong. But, Akko keeps insisting that 'Sanae Andrea Cavendish' sounds better to her."

"I see. How did you girls decided on Lou Ann's name?"

"Lou was rather easy to think for considering Akko had her first name picked out for a long time. While the name itself is old-fashioned, she told me that she liked it because it had a cute ring to it. I actually grew fond of it myself."

"And her middle name?"

"Now that, Akko had to help me out a bit. I wanted it to be Japanese, but unfortunately... I don't know anything about the language so Akko merely asked me to say what word(s) I wanted the name to have. We went through a couple of names after that, most of them not being catchy, or Akko denying the ones she didn't like until, eventually, I finally said the words 'light' and 'child'... and that's when Akko suggested Mitsuko, which translated to 'child of light' for Lou Ann's middle name, and admittedly I just fell in love with it."

Aunt Daryl hid a small laugh at the back of her hand, "You girls had it easy the first time around, it's kind of a shame to see that you two are having difficulties in trying to decide this time. From the sounds of it, it seems to me that neither of you are going to budge on this little dilemma."

"Tell me about it." Diana couldn't help but laugh as well, "Hopefully, we'll be able to sort everything out by the time the little one arrives-"

No sooner had Diana said that, the doors to the living room burst open to reveal a very distressed butler. The portly man's attire along with his disheveled hair being an absolute mess, his pupil's looking rather frantic as he scanned the room for the Cavendishes, and once his eyes finally landed on Diana he didn't miss a beat to relay a message.

Or, at least he would've if Daryl hadn't caught his attention...

"Carter, what on earth is wrong with you?!" The elder Cavendish scolded him, "Have you lost your manners?!" she practically screamed in pure disapproval.

"N-no, I haven't. P-please accept my deepest apologies, Lady Daryl." The old man apologized sincerely, but to be honest he really wasn't paying attention to Daryl at all. Instead, he set his panicked gaze to Diana, "M-milady, it's an emergency!"

"It's alright, Carter. Take deep breaths." The heiress told him as she rose up from the couch and walked towards the butler, gently putting her hands on the poor man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, "What happened?"

"I-It's your wife, Mrs. Cavendish, s-she's in labor!"

Now, it was Diana's turn to start panicking. Her eyes were wide in shock, her heart was beating a mile per minute, and finally, her own body wanted to shake with tremors as her nerves were more or less starting to take a hold of her due to the current situation at hand.

But, she didn't let them. She kept her cool as she looked at the old man and asked, "Where is she?"

It took a moment or two for Carter to finally process the information, and when he did he immediately responded, "T-The gardener and I managed to escort her to her room. Anna is with her now as we speak."

"Thank you, Carter. Aunt Daryl, can you find Lou Ann and watch her for me?"

"Of course."

Normally, Diana wouldn't run inside the manor under any circumstances, but today she threw caution to the wind and ran as fast as her legs could take her out of the living room, carefully evading a couple of busy servants along with her cousins on her way to get to her wife. She wouldn't be surprised at all if her hair and attire will be in disarray, similarly to Carter's, by the time she reached Akko.

The baby's arrival happened exactly as she had predicted, and considering Akko's condition the brunette probably would not be able to hold on if Diana wanted to rush her to the hospital. And while there was continuous worry for her wife's and the baby's well-being, Diana couldn't help but feel... excitement?

It was a strange feeling, and yet it felt right all the same.

Perhaps, she felt elated at the prospect of meeting the new addition to their family. There was just so much to do, so much to look forward to in their future. Even though Diana is already a parent, it felt almost as if she was becoming one all over again.

**I wonder if Akko felt the same way when I had Lou Ann...** The young Cavendish wondered to herself, the fact that their roles have been switched hitting her more than ever with the reality of the situation.

In almost no time flat, Diana had finally arrived to the room she and Akko are sharing during their stay, and she wasted no time barging the door open...

And so, just like that, her endurance was tested.

* * *

Growing up, Diana has heard countless stories of individuals becoming parents and starting their families. Heck, she makes a living working as a med-witch so she sees this scenario play out more times than she count on an almost daily basis. However, while she acknowledges that the process of giving birth is no easy task, she can't help but feel that the support role was almost equally taxing... for her aching hand.

Clearly, endurance was not Diana's forte, and the fact that she manages to "hold" Akko's hand while giving soothing words of encouragement surprised her. Scared her even, considering that she was keeping one heck of a poker face in order to keep it together. Frankly, Diana is literally screaming in pain on the inside due to her wife's death grip on, presumably, her numb hand. It would be an absolute miracle if she could even move the pained limb by the end of it all, and she certainly wouldn't be too shocked if her hand happens to be extremely sore the next day.

The next thing that challenged her endurance in this trial are her ears. Hearing the woman she loved cursing at her like a sailor left and right, mostly directing her anger, not to mention a couple of threats to Diana. Just listening to the brunette's pained, venomous tone was enough to render someone to become deaf by the end of the ordeal.

And finally, her sanity was the last thing to be tested...

Oh, how Diana **_wished_** that time would simply fly by during this painstakingly slow process. She honestly felt faint, almost mentally drained, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and let slumber take her.

It felt like a torturous eternity, and when Diana was about to think that there will be no end in sight...

A loud wail filled the room, and Akko collapsed back on the bed, her fingers loosening their grip on Diana's hand. The poor girl was exhausted. All of them were.

The blonde had finally taken her eyes off of her wife, only to turn her gaze towards Anna, who was gently holding onto their newborn daughter with a caring smile as two other maids rushed in with towels. The cleanup had started, and yet Diana couldn't help but watch. Her blue eyes flicking between her spouse and their now clean baby still wailing away.

"...Diana?"

The heiress turned her head in time to look at her sleepy wife, who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes, which made Diana smile at her lovingly.

"I'm here." She leaned down to lay a kiss upon the brunette's temple, "You did great, love." Diana praised as she pressed her forehead against Akko's.

"Thanks..." The red-eyed witch let out a breathless chuckle, closing her eyes for a moment as she asked, "How's your hand?"

"I'm not sure, I think it might be broken."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Despite her wife's response, Akko knew that Diana was teasing her. "I can't believe I was feeling guilty for almost crushing your hand."

A feign, amused gasp escaped the blonde's lips, "You don't mean that."

"You're right." Akko stuck her tongue out playfully at her wife, "Though, honestly, I'd rather have a crushed hand any day." she admitted seriously.

"You're that tired, huh?" Diana said, smiling as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear.

The brunette merely replied with a loud groan as she let her head fall back on the pillows, the small act earning a giggle from the young Cavendish.

Once her laughter subsided, Diana reassured her wife by saying, "I know, love, I know. You'll be able to rest soon. I promise."

"Bless the nine."

Soon after their exchange was over, they watched the maids finish their job and Anna walked towards them to give their clean bundled baby over to Diana, who stood on shaky knees after hours of kneeling by Akko's bedside. The head maid and her coworkers proceeded to help Akko clean up after that.

As she waited for the maids to finish, Diana walked to one of the chairs in the corner of the room and slowly sat down with the little one cradled in her arms. The baby had stopped wailing a while ago, but that still didn't stop her from crying softly every now and then.

"Shh, it's okay." The heiress cooed gently to her newborn daughter as a small, tired smile worked its way on her face.

It took a bit, but in time the little girl's features finally relaxed as her face became a little less red than it was before. Now that she was holding her, Diana took a first real look at her daughter, and it was intense. Right off the bat Diana had immediately spotted a patch of hair on top of the baby's head, her hair being the same shade of brown as Akko's. The next thing the blonde noticed was the baby's eyes, which were blue like her own. Resemblance wise, it was probably too soon to tell, but Diana thinks that the baby looks just like-

"Milady."

Upon being called, Diana raised her head and responded, "Yes, Anna?"

"The maids and I have finished with our duties. You may stay beside your wife, if you wish." The older woman informed her.

"Thank you, Anna. I think I will." Diana smiled in kind, carefully rising up from her chair as she adjusted her hold on the baby.

"Would you like me to bring Miss Lou Ann to meet the little one?"

"Yes, please, bring her over."

"Consider it done, milady." The head maid bowed in respect as she went to head out of the room, but before she did she turned around and asked, "And, what of Lady Daryl and her daughters? Shall I bring them as well?"

"Well..." Diana seemed a bit hesitant as she neared the bed, carefully sitting down by Akko's bedside. She handed the little newborn to her spouse as she contemplated the small dilemma until she looked at her wife and said, "...Is that alright with you, Akko?"

In response to that silly question, the brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance, but not for the reasons one might think. "Do you even have to ask? Of course, they can meet her! They're family too!"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at her wife, feeling elated to hear her beloved say such a statement, "A-Akko..."

Anna must've felt the same because she too smiled in earnest, "As you wish, milady." and before she left she said a quick, "Congratulations." to the married couple.

"Thank you, Anna."

Now that they were finally alone, Diana and Akko simply enjoyed the comfortable silence together as they gazed down fondly at their newborn daughter, who was torn between staring back at her parents and surrendering to slumber at any given moment.

Their silence was soon broken as Akko commented, "It's probably too soon to tell, but I think she looks just like you."

"Oh, really?" Diana raised her eyebrows in amusement, her voice holding genuine curiosity as she stared fondly at the little one, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know... You might get angry with me, depending on my answer."

"Try me."

"Well..." The brunette thought about her response, rather cautiously her spouse noticed. "She definitely has your nose, your eyes, and the little one has this adorable and infuriating pout on her face that reminds me so much of you back when we were students."

The young Cavendish listened to every word her beloved was saying, but only two words in particular caught her attention. "Adorable and infuriating?"

"Adorable on the little one, and infuriating on you." Akko clarified, and before Diana's expression could turn into one of concern or sadness the red-eyed witch continued on by saying, "Back then, you would always get this blank look on your face. Like you were just bored and uninterested to everything around you, and it infuriated me because I would see that look on a daily basis. I always hated it when you looked at me with that look whenever I did something stupid in class, or I ultimately got into trouble somehow."

The mattress shifted as the heiress moved a bit closer to her wife, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder as she mumbled a quiet, "...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Akko let out a small chuckle at hearing the sudden apology.

"For making you feel that way..."

"Don't be. In fact, I'm glad that you did."

That response made Diana sit up, giving her spouse a look of dumbfound confusion, "Why are you glad I gave you that look?" she asked with curiosity in her tone.

"I know that you have never considered me to be your rival back then, but at the time, that look always fueled me to strive to be better." The red-eyed witch answered, though she seemed to falter a bit with her words soon afterward as she continued on by saying, "Well... not better, per say, but I definitely wanted to beat you on whatever you were focused on at the time. Despite being angry, you were always at the forefront of my mind. Not in a good light, mind you, but I still thought about you and it wasn't until you suddenly left Luna Nova that... I finally started to get to know you for who you really are, I finally got to see for myself just how smart, kind, and caring Diana Cavendish really is and..."

Akko soon trailed off as she gazed up at her beloved.

"And?" Diana smiled softly at her, hoping that the girl would continue.

"And~," The brunette leaned forward to give her wife a quick peck on the lips, a huge smile blossoming on her face afterwards, "the rest is history! Well, not really, but here we are now!" she finished saying with a giggle.

**My wife never seizes to amaze me...** The blonde thought with a roll of her eyes, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment all the while. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have." Akko answered happily, leaning back against her spouse. "I love you too."

Once their exchange was over, they heard pitter-patter of tiny feet stomping down the hallway, and the couple didn't even have to guess who it was as the door to their bedroom slammed open...

"She's here! She's finally here!"

"Young lady, you mustn't run in the halls!" Anna had scolded the child from where she stood in the doorway, her maid attire was in disarray in attempt to catch the young girl, not that it mattered because her reprimand fell on deaf ears.

"She's here! She's finally here!" Lou Ann cried again excitedly as she ran straight to the bed, hastily climbing it in order to be close to her parents and her new sibling.

Akko couldn't help but giggle at witnessing her daughter's excitement, "Settle down, Annie. Your sister's trying to fall asleep." she spoke quietly, gesturing to the little newborn in her arms, who simply stared at her sibling for a brief moment before turning her attention towards something else.

"_Oops... sorry."_ The red-eyed child whispered an apology.

As soon as she said it, Aunt Daryl and her daughters walked through the door in a heartbeat, much to Anna's displeasure. Diana could relate since Lou Ann had been scolded a few minutes ago, but she couldn't blame them for being too excited for the newest member of the Cavendish Household.

A barrage of questions are thrown their way as they gushed about wanting to meet their new niece. Today was already proving to be a long day...

"Is that the baby? Move, Merril, let me see her!"

"Oh wait for your turn. I haven't even properly gotten a good look at her."

"Or better yet, how about you two let your dear mother see her first? After all, I am the matriarch of this household."

"Aw mother, that's not fair!" The twins whined.

Diana gave them a small frown as irritation flared at her throat. "Would you all pipe down? Everyone will get a chance to meet her! You're going to upset Andrea with all this commotion and I'm not about to—" she stopped mid-sentence after remembering the fact that their youngest' name hasn't been finalized yet.

Silence filled the room as her aunt and cousins zipped their mouths shut as the baby began to wail. Lou Ann had been cooing at her little sister and it proved to be effective when the little one stopped crying and gave her sibling a bewildered look.

Once that was settled, Diana feared that her slip of the tongue would end up turned into a fight by jumping into a decision without Akko's input. The blonde inhaled deeply to calm herself and looked at her wife...

Akko tilted her head, looking amused rather than angry, unlike Diana's first thought.

The brunette continued to stare intently at her wife until the young Cavendish had enough and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Akko let out a laugh. A laugh that lowered Diana's rising anxiety. Her red eyes were filled with so much more than just amusement and Diana couldn't help but wonder whether perhaps Akko's look had a whole different meaning. A meaning she didn't understand.

Rising a brow in confusion, Diana prompted, "You're not angry?"

"How could I be?" Akko asked a question of her own, reassuring her beloved that she wasn't mad at all. She took Diana's hand into her own. A soft and tender gesture. "I need you to be honest with me though."

Diana gulped at the sudden change of Akko's tone of voice.

The red-eyed witch stretched her neck for a moment, her eyes fluttering shut. But when they reopened the twinkle in her eyes were gone. It had been there, just beneath the surface. "Do you really want to go with 'Andrea' for the little one's name?"

"Yes," The blonde replied, shyly. "I'm sorry that I became a bit too forward about calling her 'Andrea' without your consent..."

Akko chuckled, "I forgive you, Diana. I actually like the name."

Diana's jaw dropped, taken aback from hearing Akko actually changing her mind on something. "Are you absolutely certain about this?"

Akko nodded.

"But..." The young Cavendish hesitated, and for a moment it looked like she couldn't speak another word. Her eyes turned to their daughters. Lou Ann was now playing peak-a-boo with her little sister, and Diana lingered there for just another moment before looking at her wife and said, "You were dead set on going with Sanae for our daughter's name!"

"You're not wrong about that." The brunette admitted, sheepishly.

The blonde arched a fine eyebrow, "So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"You never say no to me, you know. I must've been quite a handful. I think, for once, I'll let you win this time. We'll go with the name you want."

"Oh Akko," Diana spoke up with a gentle shake of her head, leaning down to kiss the top of her wife's head. "Thank you, I love you."

The red-eyed witch couldn't help but giggle, "I love you too, Diana."

**A/N: And~ that's it for my Dianakko week 2019! I apologize again for not being punctual with these seven day prompts, but unfortunately other things preoccupied my attention. Better late than never, am I right? I actually had fun writing day six, and I was in the mood to continue it on my day seven since it was a free day so I thought, "Eh, why not?" And surprisingly, it turned out to be quite longer than I expected...**

**Overall I had fun with these prompts, and perhaps I may or may not participate again next year depending on what the themes will be. If the themes are in my favor in terms of creativity, I will write them as fast as I can and upload them along with the prompts for 2019. I just want to have them all here for convenience on one big "story" if that makes sense.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you guys think on your reviews! Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know. Faves and follows are also welcome, and they also make me happy! Hopefully, you guys will be able to read my other prompts for Dianakko week next year. We'll see.**

**And lastly, for my readers in Of Trials and Magic, my next estimated update will be sometime in December. It'll either be before or after Christmas, I haven't really decided yet to be honest since I'm still brainstorming on how the chapter will go, but please stay tuned/rest assured that chapter 11 will be on its way! As for newcomers, if you like Dianakko, then please read Of Trials and Magic and tell me what you think! Reviews, faves, and follows are always welcome! The support for that project along with this one has been nothing but awesome and I love you guys for it! I hope you guys read along when I update next time, later! ;)**


End file.
